Pokemon: Xillia Adventure
by animefanman777
Summary: Join Ash, Pikachu, and their old Kalos friends as they embark an extraordinary adventure and mission when the heroes of Rieze Maxia collides to the Pokémon world to stopped an enemy from taking over the Pokémon world and going on a epic journey in the Hoenn region. Ash, Elle, and their friends are on an adventure like never before in this epic crossover.
1. The Story so Far

**Preface: Our Story so Far…**

Reize Maxia, a world where humans and spirits live in harmony and in peace. One story told of a great and powerful being named Milla Maxwell who sought her mission to save the spirits from an evil organization called Exodus who abuse spirits' powers and stealing their energy with a deadly technology called the spyrix. During the beginning of her mission, she encountered Jude, an intelligent young teen boy, who is a medical researcher at Fennmont Medical School. Although it was a strange encounter for both of them, the two discovered a deadly weapon in a secret research lab and that weapon was called the Lance of Kresnik that Milla assumed is a weapon that destroys and kills humans and spirits. But their plan to destroy the Lance was backfired when Milla's spirits, the Great Four, were sucked into the machine and were captured. To follow up, Milla and Jude suddenly became wanted criminals for the infiltration of entering the research lab. They were framed, but a man named Alvin came along and helped the two escaped from Fennmont and its governmental guards. The three needed to pursue back to Fennmont to destroy the Lance of Kresnik once and for all.

Along with their journey, they encountered new friends. Elize, a shy but cheerful young girl with dark and healing magical arte powers, and Teepo, a doll which is a booster for Elize's incredible mana lobe strength. Rowen, the former "Conductor" general strategist of the Rashugal army and a butler of the Sharilton manor with his arte tuning skills. And Leia, a childhood friend of Jude and a great and cheerful young teen girl with her mighty staff and agility skills. Together these seven heroes joined as one strong fighting party to complete Milla's mission.

Along the way, the party encountered the king of Auj Oule, Gaius, and his loyal subjects the Chimeriad. The party discovered that he and the king of Rashugal, Nachtigal Fenn, were two different kings ruling for their own country. Gaius declared war over Rashugal and Nachtigal to put an end of the Nachtigal's scheme and saving his people. The party needed to act fast and required to infiltrate Fennmont and destroy the Lance for good.

Once the party reached Fennmont and managed to find Nachtigal, who was the one creating the Lance, they successfully stopped his ambition but were surprised that the king of Rashugal was ambushed and killed. And the party discovered that the Lance has been taken away to Arklund Quag, a war battleground where it was fought 2000 years ago.

With no time to waste, the party quickly headed to Arklund Quag where they encountered the Lance and Gaius. Gaius ambitiously wanted the Lance to unite Reize Maxia under his rules and orders. The party prepared and battles a fight with Gaius, but was interrupted when Gilland, the betrayed servant of Nachtigal, activated the Lance. But to the party's surprise, especially Milla, the Lance didn't kill people…, it destroys the magical barrier around the world, the Schism. When a gaping hole was ripped on the Schism, ships from another world fleeted and ambushed over Reize Maxia. The party had no choice but to retreat for safety but was separated due to the fleet's attack.

Jude, Elize, and Alvin encountered a magical spirit named Muzét who claimed to be Milla's sister. They decided to let her tag along and continue their search to unite with their friends. In no time flat, Jude and his friends are reunited with Milla and the others but were surprised to meet Gaius and his loyal servants as well. Once they all got together, Alvin confessed and explained the whole truth that he was part of Exodus, a spy, and that the organization wanted to use the Lance as part of their Other World Reactor Plan to steal Reize Maxia's mana for Alvin's homeworld called Elympios. The whole group didn't want that to happen, so everyone teamed up and started to make an infiltration plan on Exodus where they heard that the Lance is kept in the cruise ship called the E.S.S. Zenethra.

Once the party infiltrated the ship, they defeated Gilland and planned to destroy the Lance for good. But the party was ambushed again when a strange gravity spell that stopped them in their tracks. However, Milla had the strength to free herself and saving the Great Four spirits. But she sacrifices herself to stop the Lance and destroy the ship in the process.

With Milla, the Lance, and the ship went into the sea, Jude faces a terrible mourning state when he discovers the truth from Muzét. She explained that Milla was not the real Maxwell, a powerful spirit lord who controls Reize Maxia. Muzét also declared that her job is to eliminate all beings who knew about the Schism so that the whole world will live in peace under the protection of Maxwell from Elympios. Jude didn't know what to do, that was when an idea and inspiration struck him. He thought if Milla isn't the real Maxwell, then the real one is still out there somewhere. He and his friends, Alvin, Elize, Leia, and Rowen, decided to follow him and find the real Maxwell to find the solutions about the schism and other world of Elympios.

Meanwhile, in the Spirit Realm, Milla was brought back again to life by the Great Four Spirits. Only to find out Milla lost all her memories. The spirits have thought they should abandon her, but Milla feels to be her own person and fulfilling her own ideas that spirits and humans are to live in peace. The spirits are moved by her conviction and decided to aid her. They encountered Muzét which they discovered that Maxwell used Muzét only to destroy the Exodus as his puppet. Muzét became confused and enraged and wanted a purpose, but Milla and the spirits had no time to waste as they arrived at the Temporal Crossroads, a dimension linking to the Human and Spirit Realms.

Jude and his gang met the real Maxwell to find out that he used Milla as live bait to lure Exodus into the open and using Muzét to destroy Exodus. Jude and his gang battled the Lord of Spirits, and all hope seemed lost when Maxwell was too powerful, but Milla resurrected and appeared before Jude and everyone and defeat Maxwell. The lord became confused about why the spirits he created turned against him, including Milla. The Great Four and Milla convinced that his ordering of the world is not used as a tool even it means to protect humans and spirits. The lord finally understood his mistakes, but he and the party were interrupted when Gaius and Muzét appeared and wanted to make sure that Gaius is the new Maxwell to protect his people from the other world and spyrix technology. Maxwell was captured, but he uses his powers to save the party and fleeing them to other world Elympios.

Once the party arrived in Elympios, they learned a lot about their world's tragedy and how they did everything in their power to save their world. The party also discovered that a safer technology of using the spirits' mana called spyrite was the greatest and best way to save Elympios and without harming the spirits. The party knew that the only way to save both Reize Maxia and Elympios is to dispel the schism once and for all. But Gaius and Muzét appeared and didn't agree on the party's suggestion and wanted to attack Elympios from their invasion on Reize Maxia. But the king gave them a chance to see if the party prove themselves they have what it takes to save both worlds.

Once the party made their final and rightful decision, they all headed to the Spirit Realm and battled Gaius and Muzét. Victorious, the party defeated both of them, destroyed the Lance for good, and saved Maxwell. Gaius hated to admit his defeat, but he was convinced by Jude and Milla's wise words that there is hope in the future for both of the worlds. When everything is settled, Milla confessed everyone and to Maxwell that she'll be the new Maxwell taking over the Spirit Realm and watching over the worlds. Maxwell understood and dispels the Schism once and for all, and he disappeared in the process. With the Schism gone, the worlds are reunited as Jude, Milla, and everyone worked very hard to keep the worlds in peace together for the future. Sadly it was goodbye for Jude and Milla, but they know they will always be very close to each o ther no matter how far they are.

* * *

That is until one year later when the Schism is removed…, another story is told.

In the new year, a young man named Ludger Will Kresnik and a young girl named Elle Mel Marta were brought together by a sudden encounter and began their mission. The two met on a train with Jude, researching about the spyrite technology, at their side, and encountered the most twisted space-time dimension of their lives. Once they were out of the dimension, the three were unconscious when the train crashed to a station.

After their recovery, a man named Rideaux, a "Doctor Agent" of the Spirius Corporation, gave them a chance to survive and to be free, only Ludger has to pay a massive debt for the train incident he was mistakenly involved. Ludger had no choice but agreed.

After the agreement from Rideaux, Elle explained to Ludger and Jude that she wants to go to Canaan to save her father. Jude noted that Canaan is a legendary land that no one seen but heard about it. It's said someone can make a wish to come true if a person reaches to Canaan. But Jude noted only the sage Kresnik can go to the Land of Canaan wielding the Lance of Will, and that's Ludger. Ludger and Elle were confused, but Elle was eager to go to Canaan, so Ludger helped her out.

When they arrived back Ludger's home, he, Elle, and Jude encountered Bisley Bakur, the chief executive, that he informed Ludger, Elle, and Jude are wanted for the attack on the train, and Ludger's brother, Julius, is the primary culprit of the incident. But Bisley offers them a chance to be free if they catch Julius. Ludger had no choice again but to agree.

While on the hunt for Julius, Ludger and Elle encountered Jude's old friends, Alvin, Elize, Leia, and Rowen. Jude was happy to see them again, but everyone in the party discovered some weird signs they've encountered. They warped in bizarre dimensions and battled two foes that were in black and covered with a dark aura around them. Ludger was successful in eliminating the enemies and brought themselves back to their own and real world. Along the way, they've encountered the Great Spirit Muzét and stated something has gone amiss to the world and Milla, the new lord of spirits, has disappeared. The party was shocked and was confused about all the commotion going around in their world.

Then Ludger and his friends were called to the Spirius Corporation from the chief executive, as Bisley explains the situation. The odd dimensions the party traveled are the fractured dimensions that corrupt their world, the prime dimension. The cause of these different dimensions is the Great Spirit Origin. And the only way to stop the fractured dimensions is Ludger's powers of the Kresnik, the Chromatus. Ludger agreed with Bisley and decided to cooperate him to destroy the fractured dimensions. Ludger also chose to let Jude and his friends come along during his missions.

Their first mission started as they need to find the divergence catalyst, a corrupted being, and the source in the fractured dimensions to destroy the dimension. Along the way, they met the Great Spirit Chronos who stopped Ludger and his friends from reaching Canaan. He was also the culprit who kidnapped Milla Maxwell. Chronos started attacking the party, but Ludger's brother Julius showed up and saved the party in time. Once everyone is safe, Julius explained that the reason the fractured dimensions appeared is because of Origin's Trial, a test to see the worthiness of humanity. When Julius gave the whole plot about the fractured dimensions and Origin's Trial, the party encountered the fractured Milla and the fractured Muzét only to discover that the fracture Muzét is the catalyst. The party followed her, including the fractured Milla, and defeated her. The party was sent back to their own dimension only to be surprised that the fractured Milla was followed with them as well. The party also received the first waymarker that will reveal the location of the Land of Canaan. But the party was ambushed by Rideaux and made an assault order on the party to forcibly head back to the corporation.

Back at the corporation, Bisley explained that in order to reach Canaan and end the fractured dimensions is that the party has to collect five waymarkers to reveal the location of Canaan. And with Ludger's brother in jeopardy for betraying the corp., he had no choice but to follow Bisley's orders in order to save his beloved brother. Jude and the others didn't want this but they had no choice.

Then one night, Jude and Elle are out and together, and Elle promised Ludger that they will go to the Land of Canaan together. Elle swears that she and Ludger will always be together and fulfill their goal.

Ludger, Elle, and the rest of the party continued their mission to destroy the fractured dimensions and collect the waymarkers. Along the way, the party encountered events with valuable information while they were in the fractured dimensions. Info about the past of Reize Maxia and Elympios. Then the party met Muzét and Gaius as they joined the party to fight off the fractured dimensions.

But then during one of their elimination of the fractured dimensions, Ludger, Elle, and the party discovered that no two identical people, but from different dimensions, can't be together in the same dimension. The party, especially the other Milla, witnessed and realized this phenomenon when they saw two Rollos, the cat of Ludger and Julius, and the one from the fractured dimension disappeared. The other Milla had excessive concerns about this phenomenon that if the real Milla returned to the prime dimension, the other Milla will disappear.

As the party progresses successfully, they are down to the last waymarker they have to search. Bisley and his company men have located the last waymaker but informed the party that Milla Maxwell was an obstacle of preventing the party to enter the fractured dimension containing the last waymarker. The other Milla confessed the party that she is the reason that no two Millas can't coexist with other in the same dimension. Then the party soon received a threat call from Exodus to the peace treaty conference. When the party arrived for the rescue, Rideaux aid the Exodus to lure the party to summon Maxwell out of her trapped state. Rideaux planned a trapped for the party as the other Milla was about to suck into the summon spell by Rideaux. Ludger saved the other Milla, but she begged Ludger to let her go even though Elle didn't want her to die. Ludger couldn't, but Milla was proud as she let's go to give up her own life and summon the new lord of spirits, Milla Maxwell. The party with Milla Maxwell battled Rideaux and won the fight.

With Milla's return, the party celebrated, but Elle suffers her loss of her best friend, the other Milla. Ludger and the party tried to encourage her, and Milla even showed her responsibility and trust to help Elle reach the Land of Canaan. Although Elle hated to admit the situation that happened, she let Milla joined Elle.

Then the party set off to into another fractured dimension where it contained the last waymarker. The fractured dimension took place years ahead in the future of Elympios. It was there they encountered Elle's father. Elle was proud to be reunited with her father so long, but Ludger and party discovered a shocking truth. It was revealed that Elle's father is the future fractured version of Ludger, and he lured the real Ludger to kill him and take his place. But Elle was shocked to find out the truth, and the party destroyed and kill the fractured Ludger who happened to be the catalyst. Elle suffered the loss of her father, and the party returned to their own dimension. But when they retrieved the last waymarker, the party discovered that Elle is turning into a catalyst due to her powers of time and place, and born from the fracture dimension. When the party returned to safety, and for recovery, Elle realized she was never a normal human all along, but a being that shouldn't belong in the prime dimension. But Ludger vows to help Elle reach the Land of Canaan to undo the curse on Elle and eliminate the fractured dimensions once and for all. Elle understood Ludger's words and decided to tag along with the party.

Then the party was all gathered at Marksburg, Elle volunteered to put all the waymarkers in place as they finally showed the location of the Land of Canaan. But the party was interrupted again when Chronos appeared again and ambush the party. It was then Chronos confessed the party that he granted the power of the Chromatus and said those who abuse it will become catalysts for good. The party struggled due to Chronos' time powers, but then Bisley appeared revealing himself that he has Chromatus powers as well. But Bisley confessed that he knew how to get Canaan in the evilest way. Elle became surprised and refused to go to the Land of Canaan forever now the promise of Ludger and Elle has been broken. Ludger tries to convince Elle to tag along, but Elle ran away in sorrow. Bisley then confessed the party that he used Ludger as a hired gun for Bisley to easily get to the Land of Canaan. The party became so worried and was ordered to head back at the Spirius Corporation. But during their return to the corp. Elle appeared before Bisley and offers him to spare Ludger's life in order to save him and prevent him from becoming a catalyst. Bisley accepts her offer.

When the party returned to the corp. they are found in Bisley's office where a message has been played informed by Bisley himself. He explained that the whole test of Origin's was a game to humanity due to the unstable control of the spyrix. He also stated that the only way to end Origin's charade is a person who reaches Origin before the millionth catalyst appears, then humanity passes the test, if not, the spirits will leave the world and will never coexist the humans again. But the party then realizes something was amiss when Bisley knew how to get to the Land of Canaan. It was then Rideaux confessed that he would use Elle's powers to destroy Chronos and reach Canaan. The party was shocked that he and Bisley knew that Elle was the key of Kresnik all along. But Ludger pressed on for more information about Bisley and Rideaux's true ambition of clearing Origin's Trial. It was then Ludger discovered that Bisley's true wish…, is to make all the spirits, even the Great Spirits, be the human's loyal tools forever. Ludger understood that this was Bisley's revenge that the Great Spirit Origin turned Bisley into a payback spirit hater. Then Ludger heard Elle's voice one more time saying she would give up her life to save Ludger's life. But Ludger didn't want that to happen.

Without hesitation, Ludger joins up with Jude and Milla as they helped him achieve a rescue mission to save Elle and stop Bisley's plans. However the three were attacked, when Rideaux tries to stop them. But Gaius and Muzét appeared out of the blue and aided them. With the party's quick thinking, they managed to defeat Rideaux and escaped without hesitation.

When the party escaped, one of them informed that in order to get to Canaan one of the beings with Chromatus powers has to be sacrificed to a make a bridge to Canaan, and that is either Ludger or Julius. Ludger didn't want this, but he met his beloved brother Julius again, and the two battled each other one last time as the party watched in fear. Ludger won the battle and suffered so much of his lost brother. Ludger's friends told him he did the right thing, as a soul bridge was built to the Land of Canaan.

The party continued to press on and entered the Land of Canaan. The party arrived at the core of Canaan and came face to face of Bisley and Chronos. In shock, the party also discovered that Elle's transformation is close to becoming a catalyst. The party battled Chronos one last time, but Bisley came forth and stopped Chronos using Elle's power, the true key of Kresnik. Ludger did what's right and used his last strength to battle Bisley and end his ambition once and for all. With their strong hearts and bravery, Ludger and the party defeated Bisley for good.

When the battle ended, Ludger, Elle, and everyone opened the door to Origin. The Great Spirit appeared, and into everyone's surprised, Origin was amazed to see the party's determination and proud words that showed him about humanity. Chronos still wouldn't let the party get what they desire, but Origin convinced Chronos that he did something to remind Origin why he loved humans. Chronos became eased and understood. Origin decided to grant Ludger and Elle's wish, but in the process, one will become a catalyst and disappear. Ludger and Elle both agreed on each other and wished for the fractured dimensions to go away for good…, but Ludger decided to become the next catalyst. Elle and the rest of the party became shocked and frightened, but Ludger kept moving forward and accepts his sacrifice. Everyone, including Origin and Chronos, fully understood and were proud of Ludger's moral choice. Origin then granted Ludger and Elle's wish, and the fractured dimensions are gone for good. As Ludger starts to slowly disappear, Elle and everyone else said thank you, and they'll never forget him. As Ludger being the last catalyst and vanished for good, Elle became a normal real-life girl, and Jude, Milla, and their friends will watch over her until the end of time.

T he world of Reize Maxia and Elympios is once again living in peace and harmony with both spirits and humans living together.

* * *

However…

It was _still_ only the beginning.

Two years have passed after their heroic mission of deleting the fractured dimensions, but another crisis has risen. When the fractured dimensions were all eradicated, a new enemy has appeared. The heroes will make their return again, only this time it won't just be their story…, but another kind of story… from a different world.

This story is about two different groups of heroes that will join forces together to save both of their worlds for the sake of humanity and magical beings.

And this other story our Xillia heroes will meet is about… a boy, his three young friends… and… his yellow mouse. The other story will clash our Xillia heroes on their incredible journey in the other story's world. That other story is called…

"**POKÉMON**"


	2. Xillia Side

**Pokémon: Xillia Adventure**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Greetings to all you viewers and welcome to my very first _Pokémon_ Fanfiction story with a crossover of one of the famous _Tales of_ games. This is my first idea and decision to make this Pokémon crossover story. Pokémon has been my favorite anime ever since way back when. And _Tales of Xillia _is one of my favorite _Tales of_ games I've played.

Both these Animes have one thing common, which is the heroes and their friends go on an incredible adventure/journey. Also, the protagonists fight the villains along their adventures. The story takes place in Pokémon after saving the Kalos region from Team Flare in "Pokémon XYZ" and Ash returning home in Kanto, and in Tales of Xillia after saving Reiza Maxia and Elympios from the fractured dimensions (Ludger's sacrifice) in "Tales of Xillia 2."

This story will contain 3 different plots:

Ash will compete a new Pokémon Battle system called the Ultimate Battle Challenges (more will be explained within the story).

One of the characters from Tales of Xillia will compete in a Pokémon League.

The protagonists must save the Pokémon world from an evil threat.

Also, this story is based on the Pokémon games: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.

It took me a lot of thought and time to work on this first Pokémon fanfic story, and I'm working and researching as much as I can to progress this story. **Remember**, your opinions and reviews can help me improve, modify, or help me progress the story. Also, I posted a poll that if I'm making another Pokémon story in the future, you can help me pick which Anime I should make the next crossover for the next Pokémon story.

Thank you everyone, and enjoy the one and only, **Pokémon Xillia Adventure**. _Rrroll'em_

* * *

**Prologue Part 1 - Xillia Side**

In the lively and advanced tech city of Elympios, the citizens are active and strolling down the streets. Lights in every big building are lit up, and the noise from the people are riling up.

In an apartment deep within the vast tech city, there is a room with a comfy pink bedroom, a wooden desk with books and journals on it, and a few cat dolls around the room. There's also a two-level cat tree with a pudgy white cat with a black bell around its neck sleeping peacefully on a flat platform. The cat sleeps silently until it perks up its ears when it heard the knob on the door turning.

The door opens in came into the room is a young preteen girl wearing a black beret, a pink overcoat, a green shoulder-less shirt, green strap-on shoes, and long tight navy pants that reach to the middle of her shins. She carries a yellow backpack and a big pocket watch on her chest. She has moccasin hair, turquoise eyes, and she is about four and a half feet tall. The girl walks up and pets her cat.

"How you doing Rollo?" the girl asked. Her cat didn't flinch, but he purred for the girl petting his head. After she pets her cat, the girl puts her backpack on her bed and then looks at a picture that's on her drawer. She observes the picture as it depicted herself and a young man wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants with overall straps. "It's been two years since that fateful day." the girl said as she calmly smiles, "I hope you are looking down on me happily because I'm doing my best to become a great girl you ever wanted to me to be…Ludger." She kept smiling and staring at the picture that she admires the man who saved her life.

A few seconds later, the girl put the picture back on her drawer and looked out through the window of her room. Out in the distance, she sees a long bridge that's connected from Elympios to another land far and beyond the other side of the horizon. "I wonder how my friends are doing in Reize Maxia?" the girl wondered.

She continues to gaze out to the horizon until a knock on her room's door sounded. The girl turned towards the door and anticipates who's entering her room. Her cat Rollo also heard the knock and turns to the door. The door opens, and coming into the girl's room is a young man in his early 20's who's wearing a lab coat, a black shirt, and dark maroon color long pants.

"Oh Jude, what's up?" the girl said with a grin on her face.

"Hey Elle," Jude responds, "How was school today?"

"Uh, the usual stuff. And yourself?"

"I'm still working on perfecting the correct spyrite cycle energy process."

Jude comes closer to Elle as also stares out through the window too. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing much," Elle replies, "just seeing how Elympios is going to beautiful if you complete and successfully install the spyrite."

"Don't worry Elle. I am very close to reaching the final stage of the spyrite technology. Once I pass and achieve that stage, I… I mean, we'll all save both Elympios and Rieze Maxia."

Elle smiles at Jude hoping his dream and salvation for both worlds will come true. Elle then makes another question. "By the way Jude, how's everybody else doing?"

"Well, there are some rough spots, but everyone is doing their best. Leia is working finding the perfect story for her company's article. Alvin and Elize are out working together hunting renegades and monsters. And Rowen and Gaius are doing their best to make peace with Rieze Maxia and Elympios together."

"And what about Milla and Muzèt?"

After that question from Elle, Jude pauses for a moment, and then he looks out through the window. "I'm not really sure what they are doing or where they are… But wherever they are, I'm sure they're doing their best to keep the spirits alive and flowing for the sake of both worlds."

Elle then looks through the window again as she makes a concern look on her face. "I wish I could spend more time with Milla Maxwell again. I feel so ashamed for neglecting her, even though she is so kind to me."

"Don't feel too bad Elle. It's just that you felt upset and horrified when the other Milla disappeared. You were in the moment of sorrow and depression. But still, you did open your heart to Milla."

"How Jude?"

"When we came to the Land of Canaan to rescue you, and when Milla appeared, you said you were glad that she came to your rescue. That proves that you and your heart cared for her."

Elle thought about Jude's comment, and she grins after understanding what Jude said. "I guess your right." But then Elle's smile slowly disappears. "But still, I wish I could've spent more time with Milla Maxwell. I wanted to make up for all the horrible things I did to her back then."

"Don't worry Elle. I'm sure somewhere out there, Milla respects and accepts your apology and kindness." Elle smiles again to Jude for his kind and honest words. Just then, Jude's cellphone makes a ringing tone as he answers it. "Hello?" Jude listened to the receiver on his cellphone. "Right, I'll be right there." Jude ends his call and turns to Elle. "I need to get going. The hospital at Fennmont needs me for something important."

"Is it urgent?"

"No, but they need my medical expertise to help with a cure the doctors they're working on."

Elle feels a little disappointed that Jude must take his leave. But then Elle makes a concerned look on her face and makes a question. "Hey Jude, is it possible that I tag along with ya?"

"What for?"

"Well, everyone is very busy doing their own stuff. And lately, I've been feeling a little lonesome. It's just…, Ludger is always right by my side. But now that he's gone, I… I…"

Jude sees poor Elle feeling lonely. He then smiles for her and replies. "Alright Elle, you can come along with me."

Elle widens her eyes in surprise. "You really mean it?"

"Yeah, of course. We are family after all. And we promised to Ludger that will always look after you."

Elle smiled in great joy. "Alright! Thanks Jude."

"But make sure you don't touch any equipment or dangerous stuff. I will be responsible for any damages."

"Don't you worry Jude. I'm not a little kid. I'm ten years old now and becoming a big and strong girl."

"Okay, Okay. Just be good alright."

Elle winked in response. Jude and Elle then headed toward the door and are about to exit Elle's room. Before she leaves, Elle looked back at Rollo who is still sleeping on the cat tree. "Take care Rollo. I'm off." Elle said, and she and Jude exited the room. Rollo didn't respond but open his right eye as he saw Elle leaving, and he went to sleep.


	3. Heroes Unite Again

**Prologue Part 2 – Heroes Unite Again**

In the spirit realm of Reize Maxia, all the areas of the world seem calm and peaceful. All the small and glowing balls of spirits roam free and giving off spirit mana energy for both the human and spirit world. Humans are unable to see spirits, but spirits are providing energy for humans to keep them in good condition.

At a cliffside where fresh green grass is spread, Milla Maxwell is standing at the edge the cliff as she watches Reize Maxia's nature land. The wind in the air blows gently and wave her golden hair. Milla grins as she sees all the spirits and humans living peacefully throughout the area.

"It's been two years since our last adventure." Milla said, "Everything looks like the same, but spirits and humans are progressing well to change our worlds to a much better home." She then turns to the horizon where she also sees a long bridge stretching on the ocean and extending to the other side of the world. "I wonder how Jude and the others are doing? I'm positive that they are working hard to achieve their dreams and accomplishments. Just like I am doing, and as Maxwell, I'm working hard to help Jude and the spirits to create the spyrite technology to save Elympios." Then she makes a concerned look on her face. "I hope Elle is doing alright. Elle may be a bit stubborn, but I hope she doesn't forget about me."

Just then, four spirits, Undine, Slyph, Efreet, and Gnome, appeared next to Milla. They are Milla's Great Four Spirits, loyal spirits who help Milla's tasks and missions. Milla noticed their presence and looks at them. Using her telepathic powers, Undine sends a message to Milla. Milla read Undine's mind, and Milla nods in response. "Right, there's more work to do." She said. "Let's go." The spirits nod in response, and Milla and her loyal spirits walked down the cliffside.

* * *

Hours passed for the time as the day became the late afternoon with the sun setting into the horizon. Deep within the forest of Nia Khera lies a shrine where Milla meditates. Inside Milla sits in the middle of a magic circle as she uses her spirit magic to guide all the spirits throughout the spirit realm. As she concentrates her magic and powers during meditation, a thought came into her mind.

"Two years have passed, and it seems to me that I feel a bit lonesome without Jude and the others." Milla worried, but she calms herself. "But it's my duty as Maxwell to watch over all humans and spirits to live in harmony and peace." She opened her eyes as she now feels a bit of sorrow. "And Elle…, I know it was only for a short time…, but I hope she would find in heart to follow her own path and make a wonderful life. Ludger did the right thing giving Elle a real life. I'm proud of him. Ludger's sacrifice has made me a bit surprised, but he sparked my heart of what a courageous act he did. Because of him, I understand how humans' hearts have powerful feelings. …But…, I wish I could understand what makes a human heart so incredible." She looks out around her shrine and thinks about the humans in both Reize Maxia and Elympios. "I've always kind of wonder to myself…, what makes a human heart so special…?" She smiles and closes her eyes again wondering about her last question. As she ponders…

"…_Milla…_" Milla heard a faint voice suddenly. She didn't look panicked, but she wondered where that voice came from. She looked all around, until… "_Milla Maxwell…_" the voice said to her only this time a little bit louder than the first call.

"Who's there?" Milla asked as she looks around.

"_Do not be afraid Milla Maxwell, I'm no enemy to you._" said the strange voice calmly and gently. "_You are the new Lord of Spirits am I correct?_"

Milla didn't flinch, but she calmly responds, "Yes I am. But may I ask who you are and where are you talking from?"

"_You won't find me in the spirit realm you are in right now, but I'm able to communicate to you from a faraway land you won't be able to find in your world. I am the voice that I can especially connect you with my powers, and I need your help._"

"Help…? Of what, whoever you are?"

"_Well Milla, did you say you wish to understand about humans and their hearts even more?_"

"Yes I did, but what's that got to do with your help?"

"_Your help is part of your wish._" Milla became curious about what the voice stated to her. "_You see Milla Maxwell, your homeworld is about to cause another catastrophic event that will affect my world as well. My world is full of wonderful people and creatures filled with dear and compassionate hearts for you to learn more about them. You wish to learn more about humans, so therefore I need your powers including your friends in your human world to help me in my world. My world is full of kind people and creatures that will be in grave danger that's coming from your world._"

Milla blinked in surprise to hear the voice's enemy is coming from her world, Reize Maxia, and Elympios. "Is this true?" Milla asked calmly.

"_Yes Milla, if you help me in my world, in return you'll learn about humans in my world._ _Will you accept my offer and fulfill your mission to protect everyone you care and your wish?_"

Milla thought hard about the situation she heard from the strange voice. Then she came to an answer, "Yes, I'm willing to take that responsibility and save not your world but my world as well."

"_Thank you Milla Maxwell. Your strong heart to care about humans and spirits shows how powerful and heartfelt you are. Your first step is to find your medical friend in Fennmont._"

"You mean… Jude?"

"_Yes, please and find him._"

Milla then makes a concerned look on her face. "I wish I could…, but due to my state, I can no longer go to the human world since I used most of the schism's mana to use it for my physical form. And staying in the human world will drain most of the mana from the human world that I needed to be in physical form. So, I don't know if it's possible for me to travel into the human world anymore."

"_Ah…, I see. Not to worry. What if I can give you that ability again?"_

Milla blinked in surprised of what the voice said. "Really…, but how?" Just then a magic circle, different from her floor, appeared underneath Milla's feet as it glowed in a bright state. Milla noticed, but she didn't overreact from the light. Then four different color rings appeared around Milla's body. A pink, blue, gray, and white ring circled around Milla. "W-Wha…?"

"_Do not fear Milla. Just close eyes and channel your magic so that my magic can sync yours._"

Milla listened and remained calm. She nodded and closes her eyes as she channels her mana to let the voice's magic transfer into Milla. Then the magical rings encircled Milla very fast as their magic increased. Then the rings glowed brightly as they sent their magic into Milla's body. Then the rings glowed brightly at their peak causing to make a sudden and a bright flash.

Once the flash is gone, Milla waited for a few seconds for any response. Nothing happened, so she decided to open her eyes again. In a surprise to her, Milla finds herself standing a few yards away from Fennmont's medical school where Jude researches and works. "How did I end up in Fennmont?" Milla wondered. She looked around to see if she was really in Fennmont, and doubt about it, she _is_ in Fennmont… of the human world.

As she looked around some more, a woman, walking along, spotted Milla looking around. "Is there something wrong Miss?" the woman asked.

Milla heard her, and responds, "No, not at all." The woman smiled and continues to walk away. But once the woman is gone, Milla just suddenly realized something, "Wait… that woman… talked to me…" Milla knew she is a spirit who can't be seen from any humans' eyes, and yet the woman managed to see Milla. "How was that possible? I didn't use any mana to take on my physical form, but…"

"_Are you surprised Milla?_" said the strange voice calling to her.

Milla heard the voice and speaks, "Uh…, yes, but how is this possible?"

"_Look into the water, and you'll see._"

Milla listened and did what the voice told her to do. She reaches to the side of the bridge she's standing on. She looked over to the side of the bridge's rails and looks down toward the river. She carefully examined the river, but soon she found out something that made her stunned. What she sees on the surface of the water… is her own reflection. Milla then found out…, she is a human, a being in her physical form again.

"I'm… in my physical form again." Milla said in little surprise. "But…, how?"

"_Milla Maxwell, that power I gave to you is a special power that let you become a human. Milla, you are now a spirit _and _a human._"

Milla became a little astounded, but she makes a concern thought. "But…, what about the mana I needed…"

"_Do not be afraid, with this power I gave, you won't need any mana from the human world to borrow your physical form. You are now free to roam around in the human world whatever you want._" After that, Milla didn't know what to say. She was amazed again that she be in her physical form one more time. Just when she was about to say thank you, the voice speaks, "_I'm afraid there's not much time left. Hurry and find your medical friend, and I'll explain the next step to saving your world and my world._"

Without hesitation, Milla nodded in agreement. "Understood, I'm on it." Milla replied. She then walks towards the medical school to find Jude. Along the way, a little cheerful thought came into Milla's mind. "_This is incredible… I'm glad I get to see Jude one more time._"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a medical lab room, Jude and two other workers are examining a few vials. Elle, who tagged along with Jude, observes all the medical packages and containers. She did remember not to touch them from what Jude ordered.

"You're sure this is the vial that'll ease the pressure in the veins?" said male doctor holding and showing a thin vial containing blue liquid.

"Definitely," Jude replies, "just makes sure the patient doesn't move. Otherwise, the fluid will come out."

"Thanks Jude." The male doctor left the room and hurried toward his patient.

"Jude, this vial has the vaccine for the disease, correct?" said a nurse holding a vial with light yellow fluid.

"Yes," Jude replies, "and don't forget to give your patient the tablets too."

"Got it. Thanks for your help." Before the nurse exits the lab, she turns to Jude one more time and makes a question. "So Jude, how's it going with that project your working?"

When Jude heard the nurse's question, he makes a concern look on his face and scratches the back of his head. "Oh…, I'm progressing, for sure." he said.

The nurse grins and gives him a wink. "Good luck. I'm rooting for ya." she said. The nurse then leaves the lab.

Once the two hospital workers are gone, Elle walks to Jude. Jude noticed her. "Wow Jude, that must be a lot of work being a doctor." Elle said.

"Believe me, every doctor and nurse are working here stressfully and vigorously until they are dog-tired." Jude commented.

"It's getting late. Shall we go home and have some steak for dinner?"

"Sure thing Elle. But remember to eat your tomatoes or no dessert."

"I know, I know…, I'm not a kid. I promised Ludger, remember?"

"Right, Right. Just let me grab something in my office, and then we'll head back to Elympios."

Elle understood and nods.

Jude and Elle exited the lab and headed to Jude's office. The two walked across the halls until they are coming in close to Jude's office. Within a few yards, a nurse spotted Jude and stops the two. "Oh Jude, there you are." the nurse speaks. Jude and Elle got their attention to the nurse. "I was wondering where you were."

"What's up?" Jude asks.

"Well, you have a visitor, and also a friend, in your office."

"A visitor…?"

"And a friend?" Elle finished Jude's sentence.

The nurse continues to speak, "Yeah, she said she is eager to meet you again, and it's vital she has to tell you."

"Who…Who is it?" Jude wondered.

"I don't know her name. But she has long blonde hair and ruby eyes as I can remember. Oh, and a green piece of hair bang sticking out toward the side."

After Jude and Elle heard what the nurse stated, both widen their eyes in astonishment. Jude thanked the nurse, but he and Elle dashed toward his office. The two arrived at the door, and Jude opens the door quickly. Jude and Elle immediately stepped inside into his office and looked. The two gasped as they can't believe in front of their eyes.

"Huh, how interesting." Milla said to herself as she is reading a medical book from Jude's bookshelf of medical books and records. "I never thought that spasms it caused by unnerving stress."

Jude really became shocked, and so did Elle. "Milla!?" Elle said in a big surprise.

Milla heard Elle's voice. She turned and noticed Jude and Elle's presence. Milla didn't react, but she calmly grins to see the two again in her eyesight.

Jude has his jaw drop as he approaches Milla slowly. "M-M-M…M-M-M-M-M-Mi-Mil-" Jude tries to say her name, but Milla once again covers Jude's mouth with her index finger. Milla still calmly smiles. After Jude takes a deep breath, he begins to speak again. "Milla… Is that you…?"

"Of course it's me." Milla responded, "What? You think I'm a ghost or something?"

Jude didn't respond, but he slowly smiles to reunite his magical friend again. "Two years is a long time, huh Milla?" Jude said with a small grin.

"It sure is," Milla responded with a grin too, "And I never stopped thinking about you, Elle, and everyone else as the days and months passed by."

"You were thinking about me?" Elle asked.

Milla sees Elle. Milla kneels and pats Elle on the head. "Of course dear," Milla said, "no matter what we are still friends." Elle gladly smiles to hear from the lord of spirits.

Jude then speaks up for a question. "So, what brings you here in the human world, Milla?" he asked. "And why are you in your physical form? Didn't used up the schism's mana for your physical body?"

Milla crossed her arms and calmly replies. "I'll make this quick and brief." she said with a little firm tone. "For my physical form, a mysterious voice sent me extraordinary magic power and transfused into my spiritual body. That magic I felt isn't like any other magic that's part of Rieze Maxia or Elympios. But whatever that power is or where it came from, it's a special kind of magic that creates my physical appearance again without using any mana of this world."

"A mysterious voice?" Jude pondered.

"Who's that mysterious voice, Milla?" Elle wondered.

"That I'm bewildered still." Milla responded, "But that mysterious voice is the second reason why I'm here. It told me that a threat is going to happen here in both Reize Maxia and Elympios." Jude and Elle blinked in little surprise.

"Wait, a threat?" Jude said in little shock.

"What kind of threat?" Elle said in concern.

"I don't know, but the voice sounded honest and knows this threat is going to happen soon." Milla stated. "Which is why I came here to see you Jude. The voice instructed me to find you first."

"I see…" Jude said as he ponders in thought, "then that mysterious voice must know about us saving Reize Maxia and Elympios as heroes." Jude then begins to think as a theory comes to mind and speaks. "Then I'm wondering, if this threat is going to be another disaster like Origin, then I think it's best to round up the other guys for this problem. After all, we are the best dream team for saving both worlds."

"I completely agree with you Jude." Milla replies, "Just us two alone won't be enough. And besides, it's nice to see everyone again." Jude and Milla agree with each other, when…

"Wait!" Elle shouted, "I want to come too." Both Jude and Milla heard and turned to Elle. "I want to fight along with you guys." But Jude and Milla blinked in shock.

"But Elle, you can't really mean…" Jude speaks, but…

"I promised Ludger!" Elle interrupted, "I promised him not only to eat my tomatoes, but I want to be a strong girl and prove Ludger that I can do things by myself." Elle started to make tears. "Please, let me come along with you guys. I promise I won't be a nuisance. And…, I want to spend some time with Milla too."

Jude and Milla didn't say a word, but… "Alright Elle." Milla said with a grin. "You can join with us." Milla smiles.

"Really!? I can!?" Elle said with joy.

"Of course." Jude replies, "You're growing up, and you are a strong girl two years ago and right now. Just be careful and watch your back."

"I will." Elle said great happiness. Jude and Milla are glad to see Elle joining and being excited.

"I'll get everyone right now." Jude declared with confidence. Milla and Elle agreed with a nod.

* * *

In the city of Trigleph, there's a bar that contains all different whiskey, wine, and beer for all customers. The bar has a good average number of customers dining inside the restaurant. Every customer is talking and gossiping quietly while they are drinking their favorite beverage.

At the bar's counter, there's a man in his late 20s who has messy brown hair and a beard. He wears a black suit with a big yellow tie around his neck. He is happily talking to his bartender friend on the other side of the counter.

"So, any word about monsters infiltrating the country, Andy?" The man in the suit said with a grin.

"Nothing yet." Andy, the bartender, replies coolly, "It has been peaceful these days. You sure are up for a challenge, Alvin."

"Of course I am." Alvin replies calmly, "Ever since Ludger's sacrifice, I've been getting motivated to become strong and brave like him. I was just moved by Ludger's righteous action."

"And how's the little girl?"

"You mean Elle? She's doing great. She's growing fast even as we speak."

They both smiled. Just then, Alvin's GHS started to rumble and ring. The two heard and noticed, and Alvin takes out his cellphone and answers the call. "Alvin here." he said to his caller. He listened, then he speaks. "Jude. Good to hear you again buddy. What's up?" Alvin continues to listen, until… "Ah, I see. Alright, be right there." Alvin then hangs up his phone.

"Who was that?" the bartender asked as he cleans a glass cup.

"That was good ol' friend of mine. And let's say right now he needs me something _very_ important."

Alvin's bartender friend smirks and winks to wish Alvin the best of luck.

* * *

On the dockside of Rashugal is a lively town called Sharilton. The townsfolk are peacefully getting along in harmony.

A group of young teenagers is playing together in an open field. A teenage boy has a ball as he tries to pass to his teammates as the opponents try to stop him. While the teenagers kept playing, a young teenager girl watches from a small distance. She calmly smiles to see her friends playing.

The young teenage girl has pale goldenrod hair and yellow-green eyes. She wears a formal pink dress with checkered rims around her waist, a dark blue coat, a magenta tie, two black ribbons on her hair, red socks, and white lace boots. She also has a stuffed purple and magenta toy next to her side.

"Hey Elize!" a girl called out to her, and she appears next to Elize getting her attention. "C'mon Elize, let's go play with the others." said the girl asking her friend.

"Oh, I would love to, but don't I feel like I'm quick and athletic like them." Elize said in concern.

"She's too weak to play with them." The purple stuff toy spoke.

"Teepo!"

Elize's friend giggled. "Don't be so modest, just give it a try." she said with a grin. "You never know until you try. You've been open-minded to me and everyone else, so you should take a step and do some athletic action with us."

"Well…," Elize speaks, "I guess I—"

_**Ring! Brinngg! Briiingg!**_

Suddenly, Elize's cellphone started to ring. Elize and her friend noticed, and Elize answers her phone. "Hello?" Elize asked and talking to her receiver. She listened until… "Jude!" Elize smiles to hear her friend again. "Great to hear you again. What's up?" Elize continues to listen, then she makes a concern look on her face. "Right, I'll be on my way. Later Jude." Elize hangs up her phone and then looks at her friend. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that is my friend, and he said there's trouble that's going to happen to our home." Her friend blinked in surprise. "He needs me, and I need to get going."

"Sounds like we're back to saving the worlds again." Teepo noted.

Elize's friend became worried, but she calmly grins. "Then promise me when you come back, you'll play with us for sure." her friend said.

"I promise." Elize said with a confident smile. Then she looks at Teepo and says, "C'mon Teepo!" Her toy nodded. The two then took off as her friend waved goodbye and wish her the best of luck.

* * *

Somewhere in the busy city of Trigleph, there is a big building that is a newspaper editorial department. Everyone inside is busy gathering, researching, and making their scoops and stories every employee is working on. In an office room, the chief editor of the news business is talking to a teenage girl who's a bit nervous.

The teenage girl has brown hair and light green eyes. She wears a big black hat, a thick white puffy shirt, a yellow coat, a blue scarf, light brown short pants with a black belt, long black stockings, and white shoes with a couple of magenta lines on it.

Her chief reads a news article the teenage girl written as she is waiting for a reviewing result from him. After her boss reads thoroughly, he makes a firm face and looks at the girl. "Well Leia Rolando, I have to say one thing." the boss said in a strong tone. Leia's eyes widen a little, and her pupils started to shrink a little. Her boss then calmly grins. "A great story."

"Alright!" Leia gleefully shouted.

"…But not quite there yet." Leia freezes to hear her boss say those words. "Your research and information gathered by the public are well organized, but it's missing the feeling and perspective view from their vision and comments. I'm not saying you failed something here, but I'm proud that your journalist skills are up to par as I expected."

"Gee sir…, it sounds like I'm not worthy enough to be a top journalist yet." Leia said in concern.

"Oh no Leia, don't feel bad. You should be proud of yourself for making this far. You happen to be one of my best journalist men and women on this team. Not all of my employees can make it up to this kind of level."

"You really mean that sir?"

"Of course, take my honest word. What you just need is a little more experience to understand a better perspective and understanding from the publicity's point of view."

"You mean, to be more active and open-minded to the people."

"Something like that."

"But sir, I'm just afraid that I might irritate or make them feel uncomfortable. I mean I want to get good stories, but I don't want to scare them or ruin their lives if I reveal their secrets."

The boss of the news company makes a thought, then he speaks up for a suggestion. "Tell you what Leia, you've been working really hard these days, and you hardly got any rest. So, I'll give you a week of vacation for your courteous and responsible hard work for me and the company. But use that vacation time to earn more experience from your interactions with people you talk and hang out."

Leia heard her boss's words, and she becomes a little shock. "Are you sure you guys are going to be okay without me?"

"Don't worry Miss Leia, we've got the best reporters and journalists here in my company. You just take that vacation and earn that experience. So, when do you want to start your vacation?"

"Well, um…" Just then, Leia's cellphone begins to ring as she and her boss hear it. Leia picks up her cellphone and answers. "Hello?" She listens…, "Jude! My best childhood friend. How are you?" She kept hearing Jude on the receiver. "Well, I'm doing my job with lots of responsibility, I'm not weak you know." Her boss smiles to hear the two talking like kids again. Then Leia makes another shocking face when she heard what Jude told her. "Right, I'll be right now." Leia hangs up and turns to her boss. "Well Sir, how about I start my vacation right now." Her boss lifts one of his eyebrows. "That was Jude, and he said it's urgent. He needs me."

Her boss smiles and speaks, "Alright Leia. You're excused for the day. Make sure you come back with a good, solid, and wonderful story from your vacation."

"I will sir!" Leia then heads for the office door. She opens it and turns to her boss. "Thank you sir." That was the last words before she left the office.

Her boss kept smiling as he looks at the article he just read earlier and written by Leia. "That Leia. Always something, but I'm proud of her. She might be the one to take over my place when I retired if she passes her test I gave her."

* * *

Deep within the mountains of Auj Oule is a capital kingdom called Kanbalar. Mounts of snow are around the streets as citizens are peacefully walking around from building to building doing their shopping and visiting.

High near the mountaintop is a castle ruled by a mighty and fearless king. Deep inside the castle is the king's royal chambers where the king and his loyal right-hand, also the prime minister of Reize Maxia, are both having a debate with the high monarchy leaders about a treaty of the conversion with Elympios.

The prime minister is an elderly man in his early sixties with white facial hair and long white hair tied into a long ponytail. He wears oval glasses, a blue overcoat, a big long blue scarf, long blue pants, and white with brown tip dress shoes.

Along next to the prime minister is the king with thick and long black hair and in a blazing armor. The king also has fiery red eyes as if he's ready to battle anyone that stands in his way.

Both the prime minister and the king are working hard and using their wise words to convince the high monarchy leaders to join Elympios in peace. The two are examining and researching documents that contained information about the conflicts Elympios have threaten over Reize Maxia, and suggestions for improving the relationship between the two worlds.

"Rowen, how are you holding up?" the king asked his right-hand man.

"Well Gaius," Rowen replies, "judging by these reports and offerings from the people in Reize Maxia, I'd say it will be pretty tough to convince the leaders about forming the treaty."

"_Hmm_…, I have to agree with you." King Gaius then stands up to leaders and speaks, "Now I know that Elympios have threatened to steal our mana for selfish needs, but rest assure to you all they were only in desperation of finding a way to survive for their sake. As you know, I have been investigating and went undercover to learn more about Elympios's residents that they want to save their homeworld but not by any criminal means. I know this because I've met them, in secret of course."

"Your majesty," said one of the leaders, "it's not that everyone in Elympios is apologizing for their terrible actions and pleading for our support to save their homeworld. But we just don't know about these beings in the first place, and confirming if this treaty is right."

"I agree your honor," said another leader, "Their invasion and attack on Reize Maxia has caused us a huge terror in our hearts the moment the schism broke. Considering the fact they used Spyrix technology to steal the manas' life for deadly weapons. That criminal action is what made our decision that our unknown invaders became our enemies in the first place."

"With all due respect your highness," said a female leader, "If we knew these Elympions some time ago, then we would've could make a better decision to help them survive. But since the previous Maxwell sealed us in the schism and made us forget about Elympios, it is then why we are now wary about making a pact with Elympios."

The king heard the leaders' statements, and he became a little more concern. Then Rowen speaks up. "If I may speak," he said, "I know you're all concerned about everyone here in Reize Maxia for the sake of their lives, but try to understand that if we didn't investigate and learned more about Elympios's situation, then we would all not be here debating this argument. We could've attack Elympios right now to prevent another invasion from before. But remember folks, Jude is working on perfecting the spyrite technology so he can save Elympios without stealing the manas' life. Keep one theory in mind, if Jude succeeds the spyrite project, then we can rest assure that Elympios will never attack us again." After hearing Rowen's words, the leaders became silent as thoughts cloud in their minds. Rowen straightens his glasses and speaks again, "How about this everyone, if Jude succeeds the first spyrite technology he creates for Elympios, then we can proceed with the agreement and treaty for both worlds. Sounds like a fair offer?"

The leaders looked at each other for a moment. They all nodded and whispered to each other as they all come to an agreement. "Fair enough." said one of the leaders, "We will give you another month for the extension of Jude's theory to be complete. We will then decide if our cooperation with Elympios will be official. Until then, we must close this meeting." All the leaders then rose up from their seats and bowed to the king and the prime minister. "Have a good day your highness." The leaders then left the chamber.

Rowen sighed after a long conversation and debate with the leaders he spent. King Gaius appeared next to Rowen.

"You okay there Rowen?" the king asked.

"Yes your majesty," Rowen replies, "but this debating stuff is starting to wear me down every day. I'm afraid I won't last much longer if this keeps up."

"Don't give up Rowen. There is still hope for both Elympios and Reize Maxia to live in peace. Remember, we promised Elle to help her and her home to survive."

"Quite right Gaius. I just hope the leaders would understand and give mercy to Elympios before it's too late." Gaius became a little concern for Rowen's age and health. Then out of the blue, Rowen's cellphone rang. Rowen and Gaius heard as Rowen answers it. "Rowen here." Rowen listened to every word on his cellphone. "Understood. I'm on my way." Rowen hangs up his cellphone.

"Something wrong?" Gaius asked.

"Unfortunately. That was my young friend Jude who needs me. He said a threat is about to happen in both our worlds."

"Another threat? Sounds like you guys will never stop doing your heroic acts."

"It appears so. Gaius, I'm going out for some time for another mission. I just hope that a month will be enough time before the leaders will return. Do you think you can handle everything while I depart for my friends?"

Gaius stares Rowen as the king feels a bit concern, but he speaks. "Instead of leaving all by yourself to your friends, how about I tag along and escort to you to safety and keep you company?"

Rowen smiles to the king. "Your loyalty and compassion have never changed, sire."

King Gaius smirks for a moment. "Where to Rowen?"

"According to Jude, he said to meet him at the shrine deep within the Nia Khera forest."

"There? But that's where…"

"Yes, which is why I pondered the moment Jude stated that."

"I guess we'll find out the reason Jude wants rendezvous that location."

Rowen agrees with King Gaius with a nod.

* * *

Time passed on as Jude and Elle are at and in front of Milla's holy shrine in the Nia Khera forest. Worried, Jude looks at his watch to see the time while he is concern that his friends will arrive soon.

"I hope they're not in trouble." Jude said to himself, "Maybe I should wait for them at the docks instead of here." Jude looks away from his watch and looks at the shrine. "But I wanted to make sure Milla gets back here safely." Jude then makes a thought. "I wonder what is the threat that Milla mentioned?"

"Do you think everyone is going to make it here safely?" Elle asked in concern.

"Don't worry Elle. Two years passed, but they still got those fighter skills within them. But I'm not sure about Leia though. She may be clumsy and a bit carefree sometimes, if she's not on her toes."

"And why is that, Jude Mathis!?" A teenage girl shouted.

Jude flinched in fright and turned to the source. There he's Leia standing a few feet away from him with a grumpy look on her face. "L-Leia! Hey there…, what's up?"

"What's up? What do you mean I'm 'clumsy and a bit carefree?' That's what's up." Jude feels embarrassed in front of his angered childhood friend.

"Hey everyone!" A young man called out to Jude and the others.

Jude, Leia, and Elle heard and appearing before them is Alvin, who called, and Elize with Teepo in her arms.

"It's great to see you all again." Elize said with glee.

"Me too!" Teepo happily shouts.

"Alvin, Elize, Teepo!" Elle shouts in cheerfulness.

Jude and Leia grin to see Alvin and Elize again.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Alvin stated.

"Except we're missing Rowen." Leia commented.

With Leia making that statement, everyone in the area became concern for Rowen since he's old. "Did someone call me?" said an elderly man's voice.

Everybody blinked and turned to the source. And in their view is none other than Rowen Ilbert himself with King Gaius at his side.

"There you are Rowen." Alvin said with a grin.

"And King Gaius too?" Jude said in surprise.

"Why is the majesty here?" Elle pondered.

"Do not fret young one." King Gaius said calmly, "I tagged along with Rowen only because I was curious too to know about the threat we're facing."

Jude blinked and speaks, "What about your royal duties and tasks?"

"Let's just say I'm on break right now."

"We both need a break to be exact." Rowen commented as he rubs his beard.

"Really? How's it going with the treaty then?" Elize questioned.

"Some rough spots, but we're getting there."

"More importantly, why are we gathered at this shrine?" Alvin questioned, "How come not Fennmont or Sharliton?"

"Yeah," Leia speaks, "the only reason I can think of being here is Milla. But isn't she a spirit in her transparent form?"

Jude scratches the back of his head and speaks, "Well, about that… You see, it may come to a shock to you guys, but the truth is—"

"No need to explain everything, Jude." Jude, Elle, and everyone else heard the womanly voice and looked. Except for Jude and Elle, the team became awed as in their view is Milla walking up to the team and appear right before their eyes. "It's good to see you all again." Milla happily said.

"I-I-It…It can't be…" Leia said almost speechlessly.

"Am I seeing things." Rowen said in shock.

There is a moment of silence, but…

"Milla!" Elize happily shouts and hugs Milla.

"Wow! Great to see you again!" Teepo cheerily said as it rubs Milla's chest.

"And you two still haven't changed a bit." Milla replies with a grin.

"Milla! How in the world did you get your physical form?" Leia in her shocking mood. "I thought you used up all the schism's mana to make your physical body."

"It's complicated to explain. But let's say special magic not from this world has given me this form again."

"Magic not from this world?" Rowen said curiously.

"How can that be?" The king quizzically said.

"Not to break the moment of reunion but tell us." Alvin speaks, "What's this threat you all warned about?"

After Milla, Elize, and Teepo stopped hugging each other, Milla makes a firm look to the whole team. "For starters, there's a reason why I asked Jude to call of all of here and form a team again. While I was in the Spirit Realm, a mysterious voice contacted me and told me about this new threat and/or enemy that's not going to attack in their world, but our world as well." Except for Jude and Elle, everyone blinked and flinched a little. "This voice sounded sincere and knows about this foretold event. Somehow, this voice was able to contact me only in the Spirit Realm, which is why it offered me a physical form to help me inform Jude that it asked to find him."

"How interesting…" Rowen speaks, "And that's how Jude then contacted all of us to reform us the dream team again."

"Well, it looks like a get to have another tough challenge again." Alvin said as he shrugs.

"Excuse me Milla," Leia speaks up, "but where was this _voice_ you called coming from anyway?"

"I'm not sure myself," Milla calmly replies, "but all I know is this voice is not from Reize Maxia or Elympios." Leia then makes a curious look on her face, but Milla makes another statement. "But right now, we must make our next step."

"And what is that if I may ask?" King Gaius pondered.

"We need to head into the Spirit Realm."

Everybody blinked to hear Milla's statement. "Why there?" Jude asks.

"While you, Elle, and I were waiting, I was busy meditating inside my hut and trying to contact the voice again, with the help of the Great Four at my side. And when I reached out to it, it told me to head back into the Spirit Realm where something is about happening as we speak."

"Just one problem," Elize speaks, "The gateway from the Human Realm to the Spirit Realm is forever closed. How do we get into the Spirit Realm again?"

"Yeah, how?" Teepo said in concern.

"Don't worry," Milla replies with a grin, "I contacted someone close to me, and we have someone else who can help us."

"And who's that?" Elle asked.

Suddenly, a bright appeared next to the team, and everybody noticed its presence. Then the light forms a human figure. When the light disappears, it shows a young woman with long blue-green hair, green eyes, and has long pointy ears. She wears a slightly revealing blue and white outfit, as well as white gloves adorned with blue, green, and purple rings on each of her arms. She also has intricate light-blue wings, which grant her the ability to float. She smiles gratefully at the team.

"Ah! Muzét!" Jude said in surprise.

"Well, things are getting quite interesting." Gaius said as he remains calm.

"Greetings, and it is lovely to see all your charming faces again." Muzét said with a little cheeky tone.

"Wow, it feels like everyone's back together again like whole fractured dimension thing again." Leia said with a grin.

Elle turned to sorrow when she's thinking of someone important and dear to her. "Yeah…, except… Ludger…" she said in little sadness.

Everyone heard Elle's sad mood, and Leia widens her eyes and covers her mouth when she realized her little mistake she spoke. "Oh Elle, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"Oh no! I don't blame you Leia. It's just that it feels different without Ludger with us."

"Yeah, I can understand that feeling you have." Elize said in little grief.

"Me too." Teepo agrees with little sorrow.

Muzét then speaks up to the team, starting with Milla. "Milla, you are right." Muzét says, "This threat that the voice spoken to you is telling the truth. We must hurry."

"What's happening?" Milla asked.

"It's the Spirit Realm." Muzét then makes a firm look on her face. "There's some kind of negative and dark energy that's stealing the all the spirits' mana and power."

When everyone heard what Muzét said, they all flinched.


	4. Into a New Adventure & New World

**Prologue Part 3 – Into A New Adventure & New World**

Jude, Elle, Milla Maxwell, and everyone else became surprised after Muzét explained the situation in the Spirit Realm.

"Wait," Jude speaks, "A dark energy?"

"And it's stealing the mana's life and power?" Elle said in shock.

"Yes," Muzét calmly but sadly replies, "we need to hurry before not only the Spirit Realm will lose all the mana's energy, but the Human Realm's mana as well."

"Then let's move everyone." Rowen ordered. "Time and the mana's energy is wasting as we speak."

"Right! Let's go!" Elize commanded.

"I'll go with you too." King Gaius stated. "It's been a while since I had a good fight, and you might need some help when we get there."

"Less talking, and let's getting going!" Elle shouted. But before they start to leave, everyone stared at Elle in concern. Elle noticed their stare, and she became wary. "What…?"

"You think you're going to be okay, kid?" Alvin said as he makes a confused look.

"Yeah, remember this stuff is dangerous." Leia stated, "And you haven't been into the Spirit Realm before."

Elle makes a pouted face. "I told you! I'm not a little girl anymore!" She shouted. "I'm ten years old, and I've been into these situations like these before with Ludger." Then Elle makes a sorrowed look on her face. "And…, I promised Ludger that I want to be strong just like him. So please let me go with you everyone." Everybody else isn't sure at first, but…

"Of course, how silly of us." Elize spoke and got everyone's attention. "Elle is growing up. There's no reason she can't come along with us. She is indeed part of the team."

"Yep, I agree!" Teepo happily said.

"Just don't trip and get caught." Alvin warned Elle, "Alright, kid?"

"We'll have your back just in case Elle." Gaius stated calmly to the girl.

Elle heard everyone as the team smiles to the little girl. Elle then grins for letting Jude, Milla, and the others have Elle on their side. "Thanks…, everyone."

With that said… "Alright everyone, to the Spirit Realm." Muzét speaks and commanded.

Everyone nods in agreement. Muzét then opens a portal that enters the Spirit Realm. In a matter of seconds, the team dashes into the portal. When everyone is inside, the portal started to vanish. The team is in a rift that's transporting them into the Spirit Realm. After a short voyage in the rift, the team reached another portal and went into it.

* * *

Once the gang is on the other side of the portal, everyone is the Spirit Realm where the previous Maxwell used to stay and meditate. The band looked around.

"Why did you bring us here?" the king questioned.

"This place is where I sensed the dark energy." Muzét explained.

"So, where's the dark energy then?" Alvin asked as he kept looking around the area.

Elle gasped as she sees something and shouted, "Ah! Look!" She even pointed.

Everyone looked to where Elle directed. To their shock, suddenly appearing out from the ground are shadowy humanoid figures with dark energy aura surrounding their body. They also have red glowing veins on their body with devilish red glowing eyes. The dark figures spotted Jude, Milla, and everyone else as the enemy get into their fighting stances. The heroes did their fighting stances too.

But Jude, Milla, Elle, and everyone else realized what enemy they are facing, and they are… "Catalysts!" Jude shouted in shock.

"But how!? Why!?" Elle said in great fright. "I thought Ludger and Origin got rid of all the fractured dimension."

Milla gritted her teeth and became aggressive. "Did Origin miss some of the fractured fragments during the purification?"

"Whatever the reason, we must destroy them!" Rowen ordered.

"Agreed! Prepare for battle!" Gaius ordered.

Everyone, except Elle, brought out their own weapon. "Go!" Milla shouted and commanded. And all the fighters charged at the catalysts. The dark beings charged too as the heroes and the enemy collided. The battle enrages, but fortunately, the heroes are able to defeat the catalysts with ease.

"I've still got it in me!" Leia shouted and kept fighting with her staff.

"Don't back down." Alvin ordered as he slices one of the catalysts.

More catalysts beings kept appearing, but this time they all retreated and formed together in a big group. The heroes became curious and anticipated the catalysts' next attack. But then every catalyst morphed into one giant dragon-shape like form. It roared giving the heroes a little jolt. The dragon catalyst then charged at the team. But Jude and Milla fought back and stopped the dragon catalyst's attack. Not giving up, Jude and Milla defend their teammates and try to push back the dark enemy.

"**I NeEd… MOrE PoWEr!**"

Suddenly, Jude, Milla, and everyone else heard the thoughts of the dragon catalyst. Its voice sounded like an evil lord's diabolical tone.

Then the dragon catalyst pulled back and brought own its claws. It then turned to the side and away from the heroes, and then it slices using its claws ripping a large portal in midair. Everyone became shocked. The dragon catalyst got one evil glare at Elle, and she became a little scared. After it's glare, the dragon catalyst then entered the portal and disappears.

"It went into that portal!" Elize shouted and pointed.

"But, where's it going?" Leia wondered.

But the portal remained open, and it's phenomenal suction power increases. When the heroes feel the suction power being pulled into the vortex, everybody tried to hold on and resist being sucked into the portal.

"It's sucking us in!" Milla shouted.

"Hold on you guys!" Jude warned.

Everyone held onto each other or held themselves from being sucked into the portal. Elle held onto Rowen as the old man held tightly onto Elle. As Elle hanged on tight, she felt something being vacuumed from her. And she noticed that her pocket watch, given by late Ludger, is being drawn into the vortex. The watch is hanging on around Elle's neck, but the thin strap snapped, and the watch starts to fly away from Elle.

"My watch!" Elle shouted. Elle then stops holding onto Rowen and rushes to grab her pocket watch.

"Elle! No!" Rowen shouted.

Elle, with all her might, dashes and tries to grab her pocket watch gift as it gets closer to the portal. Elle catches her watch in time, however since she's close to the portal, the suction power is pulling Elle into it causing the girl to float towards it. Elle panicked.

"Ah! HELP!" Elle cried.

"Elle!" Jude and Milla shouted in shock.

Jude and Milla quickly acted as they try to rescue Elle. Elle is getting close into the portal, but luckily Jude and Milla grabbed both Elle's arms. Jude and Milla pulled Elle back to them with all their might, but the portal's suction power is too strong. Then to Jude and Milla became shocked when the portal is then pulling them into it. Everyone else noticed the three being pulled into the vortex. The rest of the team scurried and, in the nick of time, grabbed onto Jude and Milla. But the portal's suction kept increasing, as, in a total fright, everyone starts to float into the portal, except for Gaius and Muzét who have enough strength to resist the vortex's power. The king and the great spirit held on tightly to their friends from being sucked into the portal.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Elize cried.

"I'm starting to slip." Alvin panicked.

As everyone panics, Milla called out, "Great Four! Help!" Just then, four elemental spirits appeared. The red fire spirit Efreet, the blue water spirit Undine, the green wind spirit Sylph, and the light brown ground spirit Gnome aided. The four immediately helped Milla and everyone else. Slyph uses her wind powers to blow everyone away from the portal, Undine created a water barrier around the heroes, Gnome built a giant rock wall for protection, and Efreet uses his powers to try to destroy the portal. Every single being tried to resist being taken into the portal.

Elle kept holding onto Jude and Milla. "Jude! Milla! I'm slipping!" Elle cried.

"Elle!" Jude shouted.

"Hold on! Don't let go!" Milla yelled.

Elle kept holding onto the two, until…

"_Elle…_" Elle heard a voice that made her a little surprise. She turns to the portal. "_Elle…, please help us…_"Elle heard, and it sounded sincere.

Elle quickly turns to Jude, Milla, and everyone else. "You guys!" Elle shouted as she got everyone's attention. "We need to go through the portal!" Everybody flinched of what they heard from Elle.

"Elle! Are you crazy!?" Leia shouted.

"You don't know what's on the other side of the portal." Alvin noted.

"But, someone is calling for help." Elle stated. Everybody blinked. "We need to go through."

"Who told you that?" Rowen asked.

"A voice. A mysterious voice told me."

When Jude and Milla heard what Elle stated, they became a little surprise but looked at each other with a firm look. The two both nodded at each other. Then they turned to the rest the gang as both shouted to them.

"Everyone! We have to go through!" Jude declared. The rest of team blinked in surprise again.

"If Elle heard that mysterious voice, and it's calling for help, then the threat we just faced is bringing harm on the other side of the rift." Milla stated. Everybody gasped of what Milla said.

"If that's true," Rowen speaks up as he kept holding onto everyone else, "then whatever is on the other side is a land or world that its people don't know what enemy they're dealing." When Rowen stated that theory, everybody, including the great four spirits, became very concern.

Jude then speaks to King Gaius. "Your Majesty," Jude speaks, "When we go, I want you to take of Reize Maxia and Elympios while we're gone."

The king gasped. "But… Jude…"

"No buts! Just protect everyone! It's your royal duty!"

Irked by Jude's favor and command, but King Gaius understands and nodded in agreement.

"That goes for you too, Muzét!" Milla shouted. "I want you to watch over the spirits as I tag along with Jude, Elle, and the others."

Muzét became stunned. "Milla! You don't mean…!"

"Please Muzét! Do it for both worlds and your sister!"

Milla makes a serious and aggressive to her spirit sister. When Muzét sees Milla's solemn face, Muzét was silent at first, but she makes a firm and confident look on her face and nods.

Milla and Jude looked at each other one more time, and both nodded. Then the two looked at their comrades. "You ready everyone!?" the two shouted in unison.

At first, the rest of the gang didn't respond immediately, but they all agreed and prepare for the venture into the portal.

Milla looks at her reliable Great Four spirits. "You ready, my fellow spirits?" she asked. The four replied with a nod. "Then it's settled!"

Jude looks Elle with a firm look on his face. "You ready Elle?" Jude asks. Elle replies with a firm nod. When Elle agrees, Jude then turns to both Gaius and Muzét. Jude feels a bit nervous, but… "LET IT GO!"

The moment Gaius and Muzét heard Jude, they let go Leia and Rowen's legs.

And Elle, Jude, Milla, the Great Four, and the rest of the team went into the portal.

As everyone went inside, the portal started to close and disappears. King Gaius and Muzét watched as they both feel concern.

"Jude…, everyone…" King Gaius said softly.

"Please be careful…," Muzét said in fear, "…and good luck."

* * *

In the portal, all the heroes and spirits are in a traveling and warping space as it sends the heroes to the other side of the rift. Everyone held on tightly with their hands not letting go.

"Hang on everybody!" Jude shouted.

As they are traveling in the speed of light, the ride started to become dangerous when electrical space lightning and cosmic waves appeared. The bolts and waves cause a bumpy impact on the heroes.

Then the last cosmic wave had a magical power which transformed all of the heroes' clothes and outfits.

"Wha—What happened to our clothes!?" Leia shouted.

_**BRZZTT!**_ Suddenly, bolts of the rift's lightning struck and stunned the heroes.

A bolt hits Leia's hand as it lets go Rowen's hand. Leia screeches in pain as she is being drifted away from the team. Rowen noticed and tries to grab back Leia. Leia tries to reach Rowen's hand again, but just when she gets close to Rowen's hand… _**BRZTT!**_ Rowen's hand got hit by another lightning as he is also separated from the group. Rowen then rescues Leia from being drifted away, but now the two are separated from the team.

"LEIA! ROWEN!" Jude yelled in fright.

"Don't worry about us!" Rowen shouted to the team. "We'll meet again when we get to the other side of the portal." And that was the last words before he and Leia are flown and drifted away from the team.

Elize and Teepo held on tight. But Teepo, in one of Elize's arms, starts to slip away. "Elize! I'm slipping!" Teepo cried.

"Teepo!" Elize panicked.

Teepo then slips off from Elize, but she grabs Teepo in time. However, Elize now starts to slip away from Alvin's hand. The young man noticed in shock. "Alvin!"

"Elize! Don't let go!" Alvin screamed as he tries to hold Elize's hand.

As the two aren't letting go of their hands… _**BRZZTT!**_ Another lightning bolt hits Alvin's hand, and he is separated from Milla's hand. Milla noticed in great fear.

"ALVIN! ELIZE! TEEPO!" Mills shouted.

"Save yourselves!" Alvin shouts back to Milla, "We'll meet you on the other side!" And that was the last thing he said before he grabs onto Elize and Teepo and all three disappear.

All is left is Jude, Milla, and Elle still clinging on together. Milla's Great Four spirit is still right by Milla's side. And as the three and the spirits are still together, they see a bright on the other side of the rift. The closer the gang got, the brighter the light shown, and they all reached to the other side of the portal.

* * *

The bright blinded Jude, Milla, and Elle, including the Great Four, for a moment covering their eyes. But once they opened their eyes again, they all couldn't believe their eyes. They see a vast land, big as a country, in their view. The area had environments of grasslands, deserts, a rocky mountain, and snowy mountains. They even see the ocean bordering the country.

But to their shocking surprise that Jude, Milla, and Elle are high in the sky and falling towards the immense land. The three along with the great spirits continued to decline and screamed at the top of their lungs.

And where are they headed? That's when this other story is about to start…


	5. Pokémon Side

**1\. Pokémon side**

In a vast open acre full of wide fields and small houses, Pallet Town happens to be one of the quietest and quaintest places in the Kanto region of the world of Pokémon. Pidgey and Spearow fly freely in the sky, the Butterfree are drinking nectar from the flowers, and the Oddish and Bellsprout are helping the plants grow. The warm and bright sun shines gleaming all over on Pallet Town for a sweet and beautiful day.

In a small house next to a dirt a road, two family members named the Ketchum family live peacefully inside the house. Ash Ketchum, along with his number one buddy Pikachu, a yellow electric mouse Pokemon, are happily eating breakfast from his mother's, Delia, cooking.

"Now, now, dear…," Delia said to her son as she washes the dishes, "Don't eat too fast, or you'll choke."

Ash takes his last bite as he finishes the last piece of breakfast food from his dish. He then drinks a nutritious glass of milk to help him swallow the food he ate. Ash rubs his stomach as he is delighted and full of food. "Oh man, that was good food Mom." Ash said with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheers and agrees.

"Glad you like my cooking Ash." Delia said with a calm smile, "I made it just for you for your return from the Kalos region a few days ago."

Once Ash wipes his mouth with a napkin, he put his hat on top of his head, grabs his backpack, and heads to the front door. Pikachu follows Ash. "I'm going out Mom." Ash called to his mother.

"Oh, where are you going?" Delia asked.

"Remember, Prof. Oak wants to see me."

"Oh yes, of course, how silly of me to forget. Say hi to Prof. Oak for me."

"Will do Mom. C'mon Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" the mouse Pokémon happily replies. He then jumps onto Ash's shoulder. The two exit through the front door, and headed to Prof. Oak's lab.

* * *

It didn't take long until Ash and Pikachu arrived at Prof. Oak's Lab. The two climbed up the long stairway and reached the front door of the building. Both of them smile, and Ash gently knocks on the door. "Hello? Anybody there?" Ash called out.

"_Yes, I'm coming._" said someone else inside the building. Then the door's knob started to turn as the door swings open. Appearing before Ash and Pikachu is the one only Prof. Oak.

"Well, hello there Ash." Prof. Oak said with a grin, "I am expecting you to be here today."

"It's good to see you again, Prof. Oak."

"And Pikachu, you're looking bright and shocking as ever."

"Pika!" Pikachu happily replies.

"Please you two, come on inside." the professor let Ash and Pikachu into Oak's lab and escorted them to the living room. Ash and Pikachu sat down on a couch, including Prof. Oak on another couch. On the dining table has a plate of cookies, cups, and a picture of tea. Ash and Pikachu each grabbed a cookie and eat it.

"So Professor, what is it you want me to come over and talk about?" Ash questioned.

"Besides the main reason you're here, I want to say congratulations in the Kalos League Ash."

"Uh…, but I didn't win."

"True, but your battles are so spectacular and unique that I was at the edge of my seat watching you. And that Greninja's mega form, that astounded me. To see a mega form without using a keystone and mega stone. You and Greninja must have an extraordinary bond to achieve such a magnificent feat like that."

"You bet. Ever since I got Froakie, we've been working and trained together all the time. Greninja is one of my strongest Pokémon who helped and succeed all those battles in Kalos."

"Which is why I brought you here for a reason, Ash do you have your Greninja with ya that I can research?"

When Ash heard that, he then makes a concerned look on his face. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Oh, why not?"

Ash explained the whole story of how he released Greninja to the mini Zygardes to save Kalos from the corrupted roots. Pikachu heard Ash's sad tale of Greninja, and Pikachu makes a sad look.

"Ah…, I see."

"I'm sorry if you lost this opportunity to study Greninja's mega evolution."

"No need to fret Ash. What's most important is keeping the Pokémon world peacefully and safe. And what Greninja is doing right now is exactly what I mean. I'm sure it was hard for you to say farewell to him, but he's doing his best to protect Kalos from any danger. You should be grateful for raising Greninja into a powerful and reliable Pokémon as a protector of Kalos."

"Hahaha, gee, thanks professor. But I didn't know you're interested in mega evolution."

"Prof. Sycamore from Kalos informed me about them. The first time I heard about the mega evolve, I was so curious to research about them. In fact…"

_**Ding-Dong!**_

A doorbell rang, and Ash, Pikachu, and Professor Oak turn toward the front door. "I'll get it." Ash claimed as he got off the couch and heads to the front door. Once Ash arrived at the door, he opens it looks to see who it is. "Hello?" Ash asked, but then gasped.

Standing and appearing before Ash is none other than Prof. Sycamore from the Kalos region. He has a brown luggage bag next to him and a passenger bag around him. "Hey there Ash." Prof. Sycamore greeted.

"Prof. Sycamore!? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, good to see you Professor." Prof. Oak said as he and Pikachu appear next to Ash. Pikachu became a little surprise to see Sycamore again.

"Likewise, Prof. Oak." Sycamore replied.

Prof. Oak then explains to Ash. "The other day I called Prof. Sycamore to come over to Kanto and bring some mega stones and keystones for our research. I'm so curious about this mega evolution research that I just needed Sycamore's help in order to understand more about the powerful bonds for mega evolution."

"Ah, you did that?" Ash said in little shock.

"Not only that, but I was also curious about Kanto's Pokémon as well." Sycamore speaks, "I wanted to know more about Kanto's environment and habitats so you can say both Prof. Oak's and my curiosities work mutually."

"Wow, it's so awesome that you came all this way from Kalos Prof. Sycamore." Ash said with a grin.

"Pi-ka." Pikachu agrees.

"Well Prof. Sycamore, shall we get started?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Sure thing," Sycamore replied, "but first, I have a special surprise for Ash and Pikachu."

"Uh, for us?" Ash wondered. Pikachu tilts his head in curiosity.

Sycamore then stepped to the side and turns his head to the side. "Come out you two." He called out.

Ash and Pikachu waited and kept looking for the surprising anticipated result. Just then, two young kids popped out from behind a tree and appeared at the door. Ash and Pikachu couldn't believe their eyes. Appearing before Ash and Pikachu are…

"Hi Ash!" the two kids, a boy with glasses and a young girl, greeted.

"Ne Ne Ne Ne!" a small orange mouse greeted and is on the girl's head.

"Clemont! Bonnie! Dedenne!" Ash said with great joy. "Wow, what are you guys doing here?"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu said with joy too.

"Prof. Sycamore invited us to visit Kanto." Clemont stated as he straightens his glasses. "It is the greatest opportunity to not only meet you again Ash, but to encounter Kanto's Pokémon."

"And that means we can be together and travel longer." Bonnie said with excitement.

"De-Ne Ne!" Dedenne agrees.

"Oh wow, this day couldn't get any better." Ash said with great happiness.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu cheers.

"And speaking of travel, Ash I have a favor for you." Prof. Oak speaks. Ash heard Oak and listens. "While Prof. Sycamore and I are researching about mega evolution, can you go to Viridian City for me."

"What for?" Ash asks.

"I order a special Pokémon food for a certain Pokémon I'm working and studying. I don't mind to be a stick in the mud, but with Prof. Sycamore here, I kind of got my hands full. I would send Tracey to go pick it up, but he went on a little errand to see Brock and Misty for an important meeting. Would you and your friends be very kind enough to pick up that order for me?"

"Sure professor" Ash replies in a firm mood. He then turns to Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne. "What do you say guys?"

"Count us in." Clemont said with a thumb's up

"Just like old times!" Bonnie said with excitement.

"Ne! Ne!" Dedenne happily shouts.

"Then let's go you guys!" Ash commanded as he raised his fist into the air.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted and jumped for joy.

In no matter of time, Ash, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Clemont dashed down the stairs of the lab and down the dirt road as they all head to Viridian City. As the three kids and two electric mice Pokémon continue to run down the road, they never felt any happier to be together one more time.


	6. A Fateful Encounter

**2\. A Fateful Encounter**

Ash, Pikachu, and his Kalos friends, Clement, Bonnie, and Dedenne, are now in the open fields as they are walking happily towards Viridian City. The sky is clear, the air is fresh, and the weather is clear as crystal. What's most happy for Ash and his friends is that they all together again.

"I can't believe big brother that we're together again with Ash and Pikachu." Bonnie said with joy.

"Ne ne ne!" Dedenne said with excitement.

"I know." Clemont responded with a smile.

"Except…" Bonnie makes a concern look on her face, "it's too bad that Serena is not with us."

"That's right." Clemont straightens his glasses. "She's in Hoenn, and she's now doing her best in performing in those Pokémon contests."

"Hey, don't sweat you guys." Ash said to the Kalos kids. Clemont and Bonnie hear Ash. "Wherever Serena is, I'm sure she's doing her best training and working hard to win those Pokémon contests. And Serena will never forget us, because we are still best friends."

"Pika Pikachu!" the Mouse Pokémon agrees.

Both Clemont and Bonnie heard, and then they both smiled knowing Ash is right.

"You're right Ash." Clemont replies, "And as long we remember her, we'll never forget her."

"Isn't that right Dedenne?" Bonnie asks to her cute Pokémon. Dedenne agrees.

Everybody smiles feeling happy to remember Serena and being good friends.

But then the moment of happiness stopped when Pikachu perks up his ears as he hears something. He looked around. Ash noticed Pikachu's curious state. "Uh, Pikachu? What's up?" Ash questioned. Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne also saw Pikachu's state. Pikachu kept looking until he called and pointed something he spotted in the sky. When Ash and his friends looked up, they blinked and see something. In their view, they see a white and greenish asteroid heading straight down to the land.

"Hey, what's that?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure." Clemont replies, "Could that be a Pokémon?"

The kids and the mice Pokémon kept staring at the fallen comet. Then they discover that the comet is coming in closer towards the fields where Ash and his friends are. Ash and his friends jolt in surprise.

"Hey! It's coming towards us!" Ash panicked.

"Not good!" Clemont said in fright.

As the asteroid is so close to the ground, Ash and his friends, including the mice Pokémon, brace for the crash impact. In a few seconds… _**BOOOOOM!**_ The comet crashed into trees creating an impacting earthquake. The quake cause Ash and his friends to shake and almost lose their balance and some Pidgey in the trees flew away in fright. The asteroid's crash created a dusty smoke coming from the trees. The quaking then stopped after a few seconds passed.

"Whoa! What a crash!" Ash said in shock.

"Pi…ka…" Pikachu said in surprise.

"That scared us." Clemont said while he still feels stunned. Bonnie held tightly to her big brother for comfort.

After everyone feels relieved, Ash then makes a curious look. "We should check it out." Ash declared, "It may be a Pokémon that needs help." Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne agree with Ash, and the kids dash forth and head into the trees where the asteroid crashed.

Once Ash and his friends are inside the field's trees, they searched high and low for the crashed asteroid. They then got a whiff burnt smoke indicating the gang they are close to the crash site.

"I smell the smoke." Clemont stated, "So, we must be very near the comet."

"But where is it exactly, big brother?" Bonnie questioned.

Pikachu sniffs out the smoke and figures out where the source is coming from. Once Pikachu gets a good smell, he hops off from Ash's shoulder and lands on the ground. Pikachu called Ash and his friends to follow him. Pikachu led the way.

"It looks like Pikachu picked up the scent and knows where it is." Ash commented.

"Then let's follow him." Bonnie declared.

"Ne Ne!" Dedenne shouted as it is in Bonnie's bag.

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie followed Pikachu.

In a few seconds, Pikachu came upon the crash site, but he became surprised of what he sees. Ash and his friends caught up to Pikachu and looked. Ash and his gasped of what they see.

There on the ground are three people, a young man, a young woman, and a preteen girl, lying unconsciously on the ground with their heads facing upwards. The preteen girl has moccasin hair in a twin-tail style. She wears a light blue beret cap, a white dress with a broad red stripe on it, a fuchsia opened full-zipper hoodie sweatshirt over her shirt, a short blue and green striped tights, and yellow and red tennis shoes. The young man has little messy black hair and wears a gray shirt with a white vest on top of it, long brown jeans, and dark brown boots. And the young woman has long blonde hair with a bang with a green tip sticking out to the side. She wears a spring green shoulder less and sleeveless shirt, small-size to show her naval, with straps wrapped around her neck, sandy brown gloves on her hands, a Navajo white skirt with a blue flower on it reaching to her knees, and thistle boots with white laces stretching to her mid thighs. The three remained unconscious, but Ash and his friends panicked.

"Oh no!" Ash screamed.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"They look like they got hit really bad." Clemont said in fright.

"We need to help them!" Bonnie cried.

"De-Nene!" Dedenne shouted.

"We need to get them to the Hospital immediately!" Ash commanded.

"But where can we find one?" Bonnie asked while she panics.

"Hold on!" Clemont speaks up, "I got a map." He then pulls the Kanto region map from his hi-tech backpack and opens the map. "I happened to get a map when we arrived in Kanto." He also brought out a special compass so he can pinpoint the gang's exact location. Using the map and the compass together, Clemont figured out where he and the gang are. And Clemont widens his eyes in great fortune. "We're in luck. From where we are now, Viridian City is not far from here." Clemont then pointed down and toward the dirt road. "It's just down this road. We just need someone to go into town and get help."

"I'll go get help!" Bonnie declared and volunteered. Her brother heard her, and he becomes a little concern. "I'm a fast runner, and I'll be back as soon as you know it.

"But Bonnie…"

"I'm not a crybaby brother. I know I can do it. And Dedenne is also with me."

"Ne! Ne!" Dedenne shouts and agrees.

Clemont wasn't sure about Bonnie, but… "Okay, I'm counting on you."

"Right!" With that, Bonnie and Dedenne ran down the road and headed to Viridian City.

Ash and Clemont decided to help the unconscious people by moving them away from the crash rubble and onto the soft grass. Clemont brought out bandage rolls and disinfectant spray bottles for the three people, while Ash watches closely on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road leading to Viridian City, a police station sits on the side of the dirt road, and Office Jenny just returned from the city for grocery shopping. While she's holding a grocery bag in one arm, she about to open her station's front door, until…

"OFFICER JENNY!"

A little girl's voice shouted, and Officer Jenny heard and looked. There the officer sees Bonnie and Dedenne coming towards the female cop.

"Officer Jenny!" Bonnie shouted and waving her hand at Jenny.

"Oh, hey there young one." Officer Jenny said with a grin as Bonnie and Dedenne arrived in front of the cop and panting, "What can I do for you?"

"Officer, I need your help!"

"Huh? What's wrong Sweetie?"

"There are three people who crash-landed back in the fields, and they aren't waking up." Dedenne shouts agreeing with Bonnie's statement.

Jenny gasped. "Oh no! Are you sure?"

"Yes! Please Jenny, you got to help."

The look on Bonnie's begging and honest face tells Jenny the little girl is telling the truth. "Don't you worry kid. Let me put my groceries down, and I'll call for backup."

Jenny then quickly opens the door of the station. She, with Bonnie and Dedenne, entered the police station. The officer puts her grocery bag on a table, then arrives at a radio transmitter. She picked up a speaker and turns on the radio transmitter. "Attention!" the officer says into the speaker, "We have an emergency situation!"

* * *

Back at the crash site, Ash and Clemont aided the unconscious trio and kept a close eye on them. The two boys bandaged all the wounds the insentient trio had.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Ash asked in concern.

Clemont calmly replies, "Well, for one thing, they are still breathing. But they can't respond to our call yet."

Ash and Pikachu both became worried. "I hope Bonnie made it in town and got help."

"Pi…ka…" Pikachu said in alarm.

Ash and Pikachu kept a close eye on the girl with moccasin hair. Just then, Ash and Pikachu noticed that the girl with the blue beret hat started to twitch her eyes and mouth. Ash and Pikachu became nervous anticipating if the girl will wake up. Then in a few seconds, the girl opened but squinted her eyes. She still feels weak and hazy from the crash impact she and the other two had. In her blurry vision, she sees two familiar silhouettes looking down on her. The girl slowly and quietly speaks. "Lud…ger…Rol…lo…?" But after those words, the girl fell unconscious again.

Once the girl is out cold, Ash and Pikachu looked at each other in little confusion. "Ludger? Rollo?" Ash questioned. "I wonder who those guys are?" Pikachu makes a quizzical look on his face.

_**BWEEEEEOOOEEOOOEEEEOOOOOO!**_

Suddenly, causing a little jolt, Ash, Pikachu, and Clemont heard a loud noise. They turned to the source. And appearing in the boys' view are two police cars, three ambulances, and Officer Jenny riding in her motorcycle with Bonnie in the bike's passenger carrier. The sound came from the car's siren. Ash, Pikachu, and Clemont smiled to see that help is on the way.

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"It's Officer Jenny." Clemont stated.

"Hey guys!" Bonnie shouted to the two boys and Pikachu, "We're here!"

The police and ambulances arrived and stopped at the scene. Once they made a full stop, Office Jenny, her policemen team, and the paramedics came out of their vehicles and got to work. Bonnie reunited with her big brother. The paramedics brought out three stretchers for the three-unconscious people. The rescue team put each of the unawakened people on each stretcher and carried them to the ambulances. Soon, the rescue team hurried and took the patients to the hospital in Viridian City. Ash and his friends hopped into the police cars, and everyone went straight into the city. The three unconscious people remained unawakened through the whole escort.

* * *

Somewhere in a mysterious dark void, Elle awakens and looks around the whole area. What she sees is nothing but darkness and herself. Elle became wary and a little scared.

"Where am I?" Elle wondered. "The last thing I remembered is we all went through that portal, and then…"

"Elle!" Startled, Elle heard Jude's voice, and she turned to the source. She sees Jude walking up to her. "Elle, I'm glad your safe."

"Jude!" Elle smiled to see him…

"Thank goodness you're all okay." Jude and Elle heard and appearing is Milla. She smiles to see her friends in one piece.

"Milla." Elle grins at her.

When the three are together, Jude, Milla, and Elle are curious to know where they are. "Where exactly are we?" Jude asked.

"I'm not sure." Milla said in concern.

"I'm scared…" Elle said in little fright. She is holding onto Milla's skirt, and Milla noticed Elle's scared presence. Milla comforts Elle with a hug.

As the three continue to look around… "_Well done for arriving in my wonderful world._" The three heroes are then startled as they heard the mysterious voice.

"Hey, that voice." Elle said in shock.

"Yes, it's that voice we both heard." Milla commented with Elle.

"So, that's the one you girls heard." Jude noted.

"_Do not fret that of where you are_." the mysterious voice speaks, "_you're still alive while you're unconscious. I am able to reach you beings while you are in a deep sleep. You will awake very shortly. But before you do, let me give you one important advice in helping you defeating your escaped enemy that's hiding in my world._"

"An advice?" Milla questioned.

"What is that?" Jude asks.

"_Your only lead to saving both worlds is following a boy named __**Ash Ketchum**__. He's your guide for your mission_."

Elle became curious. "Ash… Ketchum…?" she ponders.

"_My time is up, but I wish you people the best of luck to save the worlds. Take care, everyone._" And that is the last words the voice spoken until a bright light illuminate the whole dark void.

Elle, Jude, and Milla cover their eyes from the bright light. "Wha—What's happening!?" Elle shouted in great concern. The light blinded everyone and the dark void. That's when…

* * *

"GAH!" Elle shouted. She suddenly wakes up from her deep unconscious slumber. When she's fully awake, she looked around and noticed she, Jude, and Milla are in a hospital room. Elle also saw that she and her two friends have medical bandages on their bodies.

"What happened?" Elle wondered. "And where are we?" Then Elle heard Jude and Milla moaning as the two are waking up from their deep unconscious slumber. The two sit up and regain their consciousness. "Jude! Milla!"

Jude and Milla heard and smile at Elle. "Elle!" Jude said with a grin. Elle both hugged Jude and Milla.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Milla said with a calm grin.

"And you too." Elle happily and tearfully said.

After their happy hug, Jude and Milla looked around the room and realized they're in a hospital room. "It seems we ended up in a hospital." Jude noted.

"But we were out cold when we crash-landed into the trees." Elle said, "So, how did we end up here?"

"Perhaps someone found us and took us here for treatment." Milla theorized.

"I think you're right." Jude agrees.

Just then, Milla feels a psychic wave from her mind. It was her Great Four spirits, invisible to the bare eye, telling her the story of what happened after they crash-landed. After she read their mind, Milla speaks to her friends. "The spirits told me that a group of young kids found us and called for help after we crash-landed." she explains, "That's how we are here."

"Well, that explains everything." Elle said.

"But, I'm curious to know who are the kind kids that rescued us?" Jude wonders.

Just then, the three heard the door's knob turning and opening. The door slowly opens and in came a nurse holding a clipboard with a medical file on it. She sees the Elle, Jude, and Milla, and the nurse grins. "Ah good, you're finally awake." the nurse said with joy. "It looks like you made a full mental recovery." The nurse gets close to the three. "You guys have been out cold for some time. But if it weren't for the kids who found you, we would never be able to cure guys in time."

"Well, thanks for taking care of us." Jude said with a grin.

"Tell me, who saved us?" Milla wondered.

"Just give me a second." the nurse kindly replies. She then went to the door and opens it. Sticking only her head out, she calls out to someone. "C'mon in. They are fine." The nurse brought her head back into the room as someone else is about to enter the room.

Elle, Jude, and Milla anticipated who is entering the room, and in came three young kids. One is a boy with a cap on his head and a yellow mouse on his shoulder, another boy with glasses and in a jumpsuit, and a little girl with a blonde bang sticking out to the side. The three kids smile to see Elle and her two friends are in full recover.

"Glad you're feeling all better." said the boy with the hat.

"Pika" Pikachu happily agrees.

"We were very worried about you." the girl said.

"We are delighted we came to the rescue and did a heroic thing." the boy with glasses stated.

"So it was you three kids that saved us?" Jude questioned.

"Well, it was very nice of you young kids for helping us after we were unconscious on our arrival." Milla gladly speaks.

"Yeah thanks," Elle gleefully speaks, "who are you guys anyway?"

"My name is Clemont, please to meet you." he said as straightens his glasses.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie." she said with delight. Then Dedenne popped out from her bag, and it hops onto Bonnie's shoulder. "And this here is Dedenne."

"Nene Ne" Dedenne speaks with a grin.

"Hi, Clemont. Hi, Bonnie." Elle replies, "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Elle Mel Marta."

"Nice to meet you." Jude speaks, "I'm Jude Mathis."

"Likewise." Milla follows, "I'm Milla Maxwell."

Just then, Pikachu hops off from Ash and approaches to Elle, Jude, and Milla. Pikachu says hi to the three patients. "Hey there," Elle says as she is close to Pikachu. Elle pats Pikachu's head. "What's your name buddy?"

"That's Pikachu," the boy with the cap replies, "and he's my best buddy."

"Pikachu huh? And who are you?"

"Oh yeah, my name is Ash. **Ash Ketchum** from Pallet Town."

But when they heard that name, Elle, Jude, and Milla gasped in shock. Their gasped alerted Ash, his friends, Pikachu, and the nurse.

"_He's… Ash Ketchum?_" Elle thought.

"Is there something wrong?" the nurse asked.

"It's nothing, really." Elle said trying to hide their secret conversation.

Ash then speaks to the nurse. "So nurse, do you think they are ready to leave?" he asked.

The nurse replies. "We just need to check them one more time, then they are excused to the hospital."

"Sounds good to me." Clemont said.

"Then that means they're going to be okay." Bonnie stated.

"Alright," Ash says with a smile, "Hear that Pikachu?"

"Pi-ka!" the mouse Pokémon cheered.

Elle, Jude, and Milla smile to see Ash and the other kids feeling happy. While the three stared at the kids, a thought clouded in Elle's mind. "_So, this guy is Ash Ketchum?_" Elle thought, "_I hope he helps us defeat our enemy._"

* * *

After a half hour passed, Ash and his friends are in the lobby as Elle, Jude, and Milla are also with the kids. The whole gang is at the front desk as another nurse told the patients that they are free to go.

"Everything's all taken care." said the nurse, "You're all clear and ready to go."

"Thanks for everything ma'am." Jude said and bowed.

"Likewise." Milla agrees.

"You have a good day." Elle said.

"You too." the nurse happily responds and waves goodbye.

Then Elle, Jude, and Milla rejoin with Ash and his friends. Then the whole group exited the hospital and are now outdoors in the city.

"I'm glad that you guys are okay." Ash said with delight.

"Pika" Pikachu agrees.

"Well, if it weren't for you Ash, we would've moved around with sore legs and arms." Milla stated calmly.

"Yeah, that crash-landing was really painful." Jude stated with a rub on the back of his head.

"Yep, so thank you guys for finding and helping us." Elle cheerfully said.

"Awe, it was nothing." Ash said shyly.

"So now that you guys are all better, what are you planning to do?" Clemont wondered.

But with that question, the other world heroes became a little scared. Their fright alerted Ash and his friends again.

"Can you give us a second?" Elle asked.

"Uh…, sure…" Ash replies in little confusion.

The three then huddled together in secret talk.

"Guys," Elle whispered, "We're fortunate to bump into Ash Ketchum, our lead, to save Rieze Maxia and Elympios. Just like what that mysterious voice told us to do."

"If that's true, then he's our lead in finding our enemy." Jude explained.

"The voice instructed us to follow him." Milla stated, "But does he know we're not from this world and the enemy that escaped into this world?"

"It doesn't look like he knows about us." Jude stated, "He probably thinks that we're just other people in this world."

"Then we better not tell him that we're from another world and the enemy we're facing." Elle suggested, "We might put him and his friends in danger. It's just best we follow him as companions." Jude and Milla agree on Elle with a nod.

"Also, we need to find our other friends that we got separated during a warp here." Jude noted.

"I agree with you Jude." Milla said, "But first thing, how can we make sure that Ash and his friends are not suspicious of us that we're not from this world?"

The three other world people begin to think. "I've got an idea." Elle said to her friends.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Bonnie asked.

Elle, Jude, and Milla quickly turned back to Ash and his friends. The three other world people gave expressions shyly to the gang.

"Oh, it's nothing." Elle said in her shy acting mood, "So Ash, as you were saying…" Ash and his listened to Elle and her friends, "We're in fact looking for you."

Ash blinked. "Uh, me?" Ash pondered.

"Yeah, you see… uh… there's somebody in your hometown that wants to see us. But uh… we don't know where it is since we never been to your hometown before. Someone told us that you know where you live."

"Wha… you mean Pallet Town?"

"Yeah, that's it. Pallet Town is the place we need to go." Elle looks back at Jude and Milla, and she winks at them as a signal. "Riiight…"

"Uh… Yeah, of course." Jude responded and realizes Elle's deceitful trick, "There's someone we need to see, and we need directions to get there."

"Indeed," Milla speaks up, "can you help us and show us the way?"

"Sure thing you guys." Ash responds, "I'm heading back home anyway."

"You are?" Elle said in a happy surprise.

"Yeah, I came here to Viridian City to pick up something for Prof. Oak, and me and my friends are about to head back to Pallet Town."

"While you guys are out cold, we finish the errand that Prof. Oak wanted us to do." Clemont stated. Bonnie agrees his brother with a nod.

"This is great." Elle said happily, "Thanks Ash for letting us come along with you."

"No problem," Ash says with a grin, "and it's a lot more fun with more traveling buddies tagging along with us."

"Pika!" the mouse Pokémon agrees.

"That's settled." Bonnie stated, "Let's all head to Prof. Oak.!"

"Nene Ne!" Dedenne cheered.

And everyone agrees with Bonnie. So Ash and his friends, along with Elle, Jude, and Milla, start to head back to Ash's hometown Pallet Town.

"I can't believe that worked." Jude whispered to Elle. "That was great thinking."

"Yes," Milla quietly talks to Elle, "even I can learn something from you Elle."

"Ha, that was a piece of cake." Elle said and winked.

Now that Elle, Jude, and Milla have joined with Ash and his friends in the Pokémon world, what new events and excitement will wait for our heroes as they head straight to Pallet Town.


	7. Old Familiar Faces, New Surprises

**Author's Notes**

Hey viewers and fans! A quick announcement.

As you know, this is the very first Pokémon crossover I'm working on, but in the future I will work on other Pokémon stories with a different Anime crossover.

There's a poll on my home page of which Anime would you like to crossover with Pokémon.

With that said, enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**3\. Old Familiar Faces, New Surprises**

Somewhere deep within the mountains of the Kanto region lies Team Rocket headquarters. Its secret base is loaded with Team Rocket goons, and they are fulfilling every criminal mission for Giovanni's, the head leader of the organization, world conquest.

In the boss's room, the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni interacts with his three loyal yet clumsy thugs Jessie, James, and Meowth. The criminals are discussing the trio's missions in the Kalos region.

"I must admit you three," Giovanni said in a scolding voice, "You proven to be something very useful to me for defeating Team Flare. You have what it takes to be my top goons." The trio smiled to be praised by their boss.

"You really mean that!?" Jessie with excitement.

"How honor of you to say that." James said with joy.

"I'm so proud of us!" Meowth cried in happiness.

Giovanni remained cold to the trio as he speaks. "However, I expect you to capture that Pikachu from that pathetic trainer Ash Ketchum. You may have gotten my appreciation for your victory over Team Flare, but wise up and capture that Pikachu or any Pokémon at once. I expect successful results."

"Yes sir!" The trio saluted in unison.

"Now off with you three and go."

And the trio left the room in a haste and are outside in the halls of the headquarters.

"Can you believe it?" Jessie speaks to her group, "The boss is proud for us that we defeated those lousy and worthless Team Flare."

"And now it's on to capturing Pikachu as always." James declared.

"We can't mess this up." Meowth stated, "Once we get that Pikachu from dat twerp, we'll be in the boss's top of the line criminals."

"We'll get promotions, executive corner offices, high salaries. Yay!" the trio cheered in sync.

"Wobbuffett!" the patient Pokémon agrees.

* * *

_Back on the route 1 road, Ash and his Kalos friends, along with Elle, Jude, and Milla, are heading back to Prof. Oak's lab to deliver and return the favor Prof. Oak asked Ash to do._

Along the way back, Elle, Jude, and Milla became a little wary of their surroundings by seeing all the Pokémon creatures. The other world trio sees Pidgey, Oddish, Spearow, and Rattata roaming around the area.

"What are these creatures?" Elle asked her friends.

"I've never seen these kinds of animals back home." Jude said.

"And they don't look like anything similar back in Reize Maxia." Milla noted.

Just then a creature with a yellow bulb as it's head and plant roots as its body popped out and almost surprised Elle. The creature wobbles its body back and forth. "Wow, what is that?" Elle questioned.

"Oh cool!" Bonnie said in joy, "It's a Bellsprout."

"A Bellsprout?" Jude asked.

"Yeah," Clemont speaks, "It's the flower Pokémon. Its body keeps swerving rapidly to avoid many attacks or moving with blinding speed to capture prey, as what they say."

"What's a Pokémon?" Milla wondered.

But with that questioned, Ash and his friends became quizzical, but Jude and Elle widen their eyes in fright.

"Wait…, you don't know what a Pokémon is?" Ash said in an odd mood. Pikachu tilts his head in confusion too.

Elle and Jude quickly went up to Milla and shushed her.

"Milla!" Elle quietly shouted, "Have you forgotten!?"

"Any question like that can increase their suspicion on us that we're not from this world." Jude stated quietly.

Milla then realized and widens her eyes. "Oh dear…" Milla said in a little shock, "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away of being curious about this world."

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Bonnie asked in a sneaky mood.

The other world trio heard her and became a little concern.

"Don't worry, I got this." Elle said to her two friends. Elle then turns to Bonnie and happily speaks. "What Milla is trying to say is: What _kind_ of Pokémon is it? She just wants to know what specialties and traits it has."

"Well, Bellsprout are grass-type Pokémon, and they are in the beginning stage of its evolution." Clemont stated. "They perform attacks like Razor Leaf and Vine Whip. And when gained enough experience and power level, it evolves into a Weepinbell."

"Oh, how interesting. Riiight, Milla?" Elle winks at Milla.

"Uh, yes," Milla replies and gets Elle's trick, "It is very motivating to know about these creatures' attacks and life forms." Milla then makes a false smile to cover up her suspicion.

Elle and her two friends made another cover-up, but Bonnie is still a little suspicious on the three.

"Well, we better get a move on and meet Prof. Oak." Ash ordered, "I'll bet he is anxious to get this special Pokémon food for his research and the Pokémon he watches."

Everyone agreed and continued down the road heading back to Pallet Town. Elle and Milla are close together as they both whispered to each other.

"Thanks again Elle." Milla said quietly to her little friend, "I have to say, how do you come up with these deceit lies?"

"A child's imagination." Elle replies and winked.

But while Ash, his friends, and the other world people are traveling on the road, unbeknownst to them is that Team Rocket is spying, as always, from their hot-air Meowth balloon. The crooked trio uses their high-tech binoculars to spy on Ash and the gang, especially Pikachu, their target.

"There they are." Jessie noted, "The twerp and his prized Pikachu."

"It looks like those twerps from Kalos came here to Kanto as well." James stated.

"And look," Meowth speaks up, "The twerps also got some more new friends with him."

Jessie and James heard what Meowth said and looked. And once the two did, they spotted Jude, Milla, and Elle following Ash and his friends.

"Well, Well, Well…," James says, "you're right."

"Another twerpette, a big twerp, and a bigger twerpette." Jessie said, "Now who are they?"

"Ah, who cares you two." Meowth spoke up, "Let's just focus on grabbing Pikachu and giving him to the boss."

"Righty-O!" Jessie and James agreed at the same time.

"Wobbu! Wobbu!" Wobbuffett saluted.

* * *

A half hour passed and the team arrived in Pallet Town. Ash and the gang headed to Prof. Oak's lab to deliver the special food the professor requested. They all arrived at the front gate of the lab and passed through it. Then they walked up the stairs leading to the building. Along the way, Jude, Milla, and Elle examine the whole laboratory.

"Wow, this is where Prof. Oak lives and works?" Jude said in little amazement.

"Yep," Ash replied, "This is where he examines and studies all the all the trainers' Pokémon who start their adventures here in Kanto and go on their journeys."

"Amazing, his laboratory is so big." Elle said in amazement. "He even has his own windmill."

"Indeed," Milla agrees.

And the gang arrived at the front door of the Oak's laboratory. Ash then knocks on the door. "Hello! Anyone in there?" Ash called as he kept knocking.

Then there is a voice on the other side of the door. "_Just a sec, I'll be right there._" said a young man's voice.

To his surprise, Ash recognized that familiar voice. It's not the professor's, but an old friend Ash used to travel with. "Hey…, that sounds like…"

The door then opened and appeared before Ash and the gang is the Pokémon Watcher and lab assistant Tracey Sketchit. Tracey was surprised and happy to Ash appearing before him. "Hey Ash!" he said with a smile.

"Tracey! Good to see you again." Ash said happily.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said with joy.

"It's good to see you too." Tracey says with a grin. "How's everything going on your journeys?"

"Awesome as ever Tracey!" Ash responded

While Ash and Tracey were glad to see each other again, Elle and the others were a bit confused. "Uh…, you know this guy Ash?" Elle questioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you all haven't met him. This is my friend Tracey. We used to travel together during our journey on the Orange Islands. And Tracey is good at sketching and drawing Pokémon in his sketchbooks. And now he is Prof. Oak's lab assistant, and he works here now."

"It's nice to meet you all." Tracey said with a grin. "So you must be all of Ash's friends, am I right?"

"You bet," Clemont replies, "I'm Clemont."

"And I'm Bonnie." she said with a smile. Then Dedenne popped out of Bonnie's bag, "And this is Dedenne."

"Nenene!" Dedenne said with joy.

"Hi there Tracey, I'm Elle Mel Marta." She said and waved him. "But call me Elle."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jude."

"And I'm Milla, a pleasure to meet you."

Tracey grins at the newcomers to him, "It's nice to meet you all of you too."

Then Ash speaks to Tracey, "So Tracey, where's Prof. Oak?"

"Oh, he and Prof. Sycamore out the on the field examining some Sunflora with Brock, Misty, and Gary at his side."

"Wow, those guys are here?" Ash said in surprise.

"Definitely, you want to meet them?"

"Of course," Clemont responded, "I really like to get to know about Prof. Oak."

"Me too! Me too!" Bonnie said in excitement.

"Then come in, and I'll show him to you." Tracey said, and he guided Ash and his friends to meet Prof. Oak.

* * *

Out on the field, Prof. Oak and Prof. Sycamore, including Brock, Misty, and Gary, are checking on the Sunflora to see if they are healthy. Prof. Oak finishes the last Sunflora for its check-up and gives a smile to Sunflora.

"Okay Sunflora, you're good to go." the professor said, "there are no injuries and diseases, so you are in perfect health."

The Sunflora is happy to hear from the professor, and it went to its group of the other Sunflora. The group of Sunflora then went back to the fields and play together.

"Those Sunflora are really happy." Misty said with a grin.

"Right," Brock followed, "I can tell their flowers are in full bloom indicating they are in perfect condition."

"You sure are right Brock." Gary agreed.

"And this is my first time seeing all these Sunflora here in Kanto." Prof. Sycamore said with a grin.

Prof. Oak smiles and speaks to his three young friends, "Thanks for stopping by, and helping me out."

"No problem professor." Misty replied.

"And it's been a while since we last met, so we've decided to meet you again." Brock said.

Then Gary makes a thought, "Say Gramps, how did you think Ash is doing?"

Professor smiles and replies at his grandson, "Well, if I was him, I think—"

"Prof. Oak!" The professor was interrupted by a voice, and he, Misty, Brock, Gary, and Prof. Sycamore turned toward the voice. And to their great surprise, they see Ash and his friends walking towards them. "Hey! How you doing!?" Ash shouted in joy.

"Ah, there he is." Prof. Oak said in amazement.

"Hey! It's Ash!" Misty shouted in joy.

"Yeah, it is." Brock stated.

"Hey! Ashy's back." Gary said.

"Welcome back, Ash." Prof. Sycamore happily speaks.

Ash and the gang arrived in front of Prof. Oak and the others with Tracey coming up from the rear of Ash and his friends. "Prof. Oak, Prof. Sycamore, how's it going?" Ash asked.

"Everything's going quite smoothly here at my lab." the professor responded, "And these three, along with Tracey, just got back here to the lab not too long ago."

Ash then noticed and is happy to see his old friends Misty, Brock, and Gary in his sight. "Misty, Brock, Gary. It's good to see you again." Ash said with joy.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said with joy too.

"Me too Ash." Misty said with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you again as well." Brock stated.

"Likewise, Ash." Gary followed.

Ash continued to smile, but then Clemont interrupts Ash for a question. "Hey Ash, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh yeah, right." Ash noticed. "Guys, I like to meet my friends from the Kalos region."

"Hi, my name's Clemont."

"And I'm Bonnie, and this little guy is Dedenne."

"Nenene!"

"So…, did you all have a good journey with Ash in the Kalos region?" Brock asked.

"You bet," Clemont replied, "traveling with Ash and watching his battles were awesome."

"We really had a good time with Ash." Bonnie said cheerfully.

The professor laughed in joy, "Well, I can see you really had a wonderful journey." But then Prof. Oak noticed Elle and her friends next to Ash and his friends. "Oh? And who are these people?"

Ash noticed Elle, Jude, and Milla, and then he speaks, "Oh yeah, we've just met them, but they're traveling with us because they are looking for someone here in Pallet Town."

"I see," the professor said with curiosity, "and may I ask who are you three?"

Elle was first to introduce herself, "Hi there professor, I'm Elle Mel Marta. Call me Elle."

"Hi there, I'm Jude."

"And I'm Milla."

The professor smiles, "Ah, nice to meet you Elle, Jude, and Milla. As you know, I'm Prof. Oak, and I run this laboratory and take care of all these trainers' Pokémon." Then the professor turns to Misty, Brock, Gary, and Prof. Sycamore. "Why don't you four introduce yourselves to these new people?"

"Right Grandpa," Gary replied, "I'm Gary Oak. I am a Pokémon researcher like my grandpa."

"Greetings you three. I'm Prof. Sycamore from the Kalos region." he gladly introduced.

"Hi there everyone, I'm Misty. It's nice to meet you all."

"And I'm Brock!" he shouted, but he is excited to see Milla in his sight as his undying love struck him again. So, he dashed up to Milla and grabbed her right hand with both of his hands. "Oh Milla, you're so beautiful for me to come on this day. It must be fate that we are brought here together. Your golden hair is so glossy and glamour. Your eyes shine like sparkling rubies. And your face is beautiful as a full bloom rose. You and I are meant to stay together like the red string tied together for eternal love."

Except for Ash and Pikachu who are little embarrassed, Milla and others were a bit confused about Brock's lovey-dovey mood. They all didn't say a word and kept staring at Brock's odd attitude, when…

_**YANK!**_ Misty came in with irritation and pulled Brock's ear. "Unfortunately for you, it's me who has to cut that red string of yours in half." she said in an upset mood.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Not the ear!" Brock said in pain as he is pulled away by Misty.

Elle and the others were still confused. "Uh…, what was that about?" Elle said in confusion.

Clemont leans over on Bonnie, "Y'know, he's like you when you meet a girl, but…, much worse."

"Hmm! I'm not like him!" Bonnie pouted.

"That was… odd…" Jude said in confusion.

"Yes…," Milla said in little confusion. But then she grins a little, "but he sure knows how to compliment a woman."

"Uh…, you serious about that?" Ash, in little shock and embarrassment, said to Milla.

Gary then comes up to Ash as he speaks to his ex-rival. "Hey Ash," he says, "Since you're here, how about we have ourselves a Pokémon battle?"

"A Pokémon battle?" Ash said in a quizzical mood, "Uh…, why?"

"Well, it's been a long time since we last met in Sinnoh, and I wanna see if you got any stronger after your journey in Kalos. What do you say? Are you still the same weak Ashy-boy I know?"

"No way! I may not win the Kalos League, but I'll show you how much stronger I got. So, you're on Gary!"

"Alright! That's the determined Ash I know." Gary turns to his grandfather Prof. Oak. "Shall we Grandpa?"

"You bet Gary." the professor agrees, "And it's been a while since I saw a good battle."

"Hmm…, I love to see how this battle goes." Prof. Sycamore said with interest.

"Then let's head over to the field." Tracey suggested.

"And I'll be the judge too." Brock declared.

"Wow, this is going to be fun." Misty said with a grin.

But while the Pokémon people are anxious to have a Pokémon battle, Elle, Jude, and Milla looked at each other in confusion.

"What's a Pokémon battle?" Elle pondered. Jude and Milla made puzzled looks and shrugged.

* * *

Outside behind the lab, everyone is out on an open grass field preparing for a Pokémon battle. Ash, with Pikachu standing next to his trainer, and Gary are apart from each other on the field as they face each other ready to battle. Brock stands in the middle of the field acting as the judge. The others, including Elle and her friends, are on the sidelines just to watch the battle.

Brock makes an announcement, "This battle will now begin. Each trainer will use only one Pokémon. Whichever trainer and his Pokémon beat their opponent is declared the winner. Are you guys ready?"

"You bet, Brock." Ash said, "I'm going to show guys that my skills to become a Pokémon Master have gotten better."

"Don't get too confident Ash." Gary warned his ex-rival, "I may be a researcher, but I've still trained really hard as well."

"Wow, this is exciting!" Bonnie said with joy.

"Old rivals battling again." Clemont stated as he feels interested, "I'm eager to know how this battle will be."

"Good luck you two!" Misty cheered.

"I'm ready to sketch their battle." Tracey said as he got his pencil and sketchbook ready.

"Have fun you two." Prof. Sycamore called to the two trainers.

Elle, Jude, and Milla are still confused about what a Pokémon battle is, but they followed along and watch Ash and Gary getting ready to battle.

Ash and Gary looked at each with confidence. "LET'S DO THIS!" The two boys shouted at the same time.

"Alright! Go!" Brock declared.

"I choose you, Umbreon!" Gary commanded. He throws his Pokéball, and it brought out the Moonlight Pokémon. Umbreon positions in its fighting stance.

"Okay, Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he throws his Pokéball. The ball then opens releasing the Wrestling Pokémon onto the scene. Hawlucha makes a victory pose.

"Whoa, what a cool Pokémon." Tracey said in amazement as he sketches Hawlucha for the first time.

"So that's a Hawlucha." Misty stated with a grin.

"Okay Umbreon," Gary speaks up, "Use Quick Attack!" And Umbreon performs its attack zooming in on Hawlucha at lightning speed.

"Hawlucha, jump and use Karate Chop!" Ash commanded. And the wrestling Pokémon did and avoided Umbreon's Quick Attack. Hawlucha is in the air, and then he falls towards Umbreon. Hawlucha's arm glowed and thrusts it toward Umbreon.

"Dodge it Umbreon!" Gary ordered. Umbreon did and misses Hawlucha's attack. The wrestling Pokémon attacked the ground causing a little dust cloud. Hawlucha knew he missed, and he stares at Umbreon. "Now Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Umbreon heard, and it builds and charges a dark ball in front of its mouth. Once the Shadow Ball is at the ideal power, Umbreon shoots it towards Hawlucha.

Hawlucha sees the incoming attack, but it is too close to dodge which made Hawlucha get hit by the Shadow Ball. Hawlucha was then knocked back near to Ash. "Hawlucha! Are you okay?" Hawlucha shakes his head and gets back on his feet with confidence. "Yeah, that's the spirit! Now jump and use Flying Press!" Hawlucha heard as he jumps in the air with his wings wide apart and then comes down onto Umbreon. The wrestling Pokémon dives in on Umbreon fast and smashes it. Hawlucha jumps back to Ash after the Pokémon completes his attack.

Umbreon is on the ground in pain. "Umbreon! Can you get up?" Gary asked. Umbreon then stands on its feet and shakes its head. The moonlight Pokémon gets into its fighting stance again. Gary is relieved to see Umbreon still okay. "Well, that's good." Gary then looks at Ash, "I gotta admit Ash, you did get stronger since the last time I saw you."

"Hey, you're strong too, Gary." Ash replies, "Your battling skills are awesome." Pikachu agrees with Ash.

"Thanks Ash, but this battle is just getting started. Alright Umbreon, go!" Umbreon dashed toward its opponent.

"You go too, Hawlucha!" Hawlucha charged forth to Umbreon.

As the two trainers are battling, everyone else kept watching the combat.

"Both Gary and Ash have incredible battling skills." Prof. Oak noted, "And they both have strong and trained Pokémon."

"Yes Indeed," Prof. Sycamore follows, "It's amazing how these two made it to both the Kanto and Johto league like you said.

"I agree with you Professor." Tracey said.

"Me too." Misty followed.

Elle, Jude, and Milla aren't excited about watching the battle. Instead, they became intrigued by observing the combat styles and flexible moves the Pokémon fight.

"Hey Jude…," Milla speaks while she watches the battle, "are you seeing this?"

"I am," Jude replies while is observes the duel, "but I never saw this kind of battle before. Using these creatures commanded by humans for this kind of dueling fight. It's like a whole new kind of battle technique I've never seen before."

While Jude and Milla stared at the battle analyzing the situation, Elle becomes mesmerized as she watches with an odd feeling inside of her. "_What is this?_" Elle thought, "_It's a battle, but… why does it feel like… it's so much fun?_"

Bonnie noticed that Elle and her friends aren't feeling exciting like Bonnie and her friends. She makes a suspicious look on the trio and speaks, "Hey…, what's a matter with you three?" Elle and her friends heard Bonnie and blinked. "You guys are watching the battle, but you don't seem enthusiastic as if you never saw a Pokémon battle before."

With Bonnie's statement, Elle and her friends blinked in surprise since, of course, they don't know anything about Pokémon or their battles. Elle then reacts. "Oh no!" she replies trying to cover up her and her friends' secret, "It's just that we were… more focused on analyzing the movement and fighting techniques those… uh… Pokémon… did. Right guys?" Elle's friends falsely nodded in agreement. Bonnie, however, starts to get more suspicious on Elle, Jude, and Milla.

Ash and Gary's battle continues as Hawlucha is the ground injured after being attacked by Umbreon's Quick Attack.

"Let's finishes this up!" Gary commanded, "Umbreon, Shadow Ball one more time!" And the Moonlight Pokémon jumped and charges its Shadow Ball to defeat Hawlucha once and for all.

"Now Hawlucha! Use High Jump Kick!" Ash ordered. Hawlucha heard, and the wrestling Pokémon quickly heard and dashes towards Umbreon. Hawlucha's legs glowed and kicks on Umbreon inflicting serious damage and canceling Umbreon's Shadow Ball. Hawlucha did another kick sending Umbreon down to the ground.

Umbreon crashed to the ground creating a dust cloud from the dirt. "Ah! Umbreon!" Gary shouted in shock. Hawlucha lands back on the ground and anticipates about Umbreon's condition. Once the cloud of dust disappears, Umbreon is lying on the ground injured and out cold.

Brock makes the official call after seeing Umbreon knocked out. "This match is over!" he said, "Umbreon is unable to battle. Hawlucha wins, which means the victor goes to Ash."

Ash and Pikachu jumped in an exciting victory. "Alright! Way to go Hawlucha!" Ash cheered. Pikachu shouted in great joy and Hawlucha makes a victory pose.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Bonnie said in excitement.

"I was mind-blown from their battle." Clemont said with a grin.

"It was great to see those two battle again." Tracey said as he finishes his sketch.

"Yes indeed," Prof. Oak agrees, "They're no longer rivals, but they are still good friends and the top trainers here in Pallet Town."

"For sure." Misty said.

"I can vouch to that." Prof. Sycamore agrees.

Gary walks up to Umbreon and kneels toward his Pokémon. "Hey Umbreon, are you okay?" Umbreon heard and sees Gary. It grins telling that Umbreon is fine. "I'm proud of you Umbreon. You deserve a good rest." Gary then brings out Umbreon's Pokéball and returns it into the ball. Gary stands up and sees Ash who is patting Hawlucha. "Well Ash, so it is true." Ash and his Pokémon hear Gary. "You've gotten much stronger since the last time we met. I think you have what it takes to become a true Pokémon Master."

"Ah gee, Gary." Ash said with a little shyness, "You were strong too. Your Umbreon moves fast and has a strong Shadow Ball. I thought Umbreon would've beat Hawlucha."

Gary laughs and acknowledges Ash's comment. But then he speaks, "Say Ash, I have something that you might like, especially a powerful and determined trainer like you." Ash heard and becomes curious. "You're always up for a challenge, so listen up. I heard that in the Hoenn Region that have these special Pokémon battles that are really tough. They're called the _Master Challenge Battles_."

"Uh…, Master Challenge Battles?" Ash pondered. Pikachu and Hawlucha also pondered. "What are those?"

"Only the toughest and strongest trainers you'll ever battle. It's a very special battling system that tests worthy and skillful trainers like you to push beyond the limits and overcome any tough trials a trainer faces."

"Indeed Grandson," Prof. Oak speaks up as he approaches Gary and Ash, "The Master Challenge Battles contains these top generals who are willing to give every worthy trainer the opportunity to prove themselves they have what it takes to be a true Pokémon Master. Each of these generals are just like the Elite Four, plus they've also competed and won Pokémon leagues."

"Whoa, no kidding." Ash said in a little shock.

"Nope," Gary answered, "And here's the thing: if you participate the Master Challenge Battles, you'll battle the tough generals and put yourself in a Pokémon battle with a certain challenged condition. And if you win of those battles, you'll receive a medal."

"A medal?" Ash questioned.

"Yes," the professor speaks, "instead of badges, medals are more worthy and proving to a trainer that he or she has the abilities and skills, with their helpful teamwork and support of their Pokémon, to prove themselves to be a Pokémon Master. And if you're good enough, you may earn the Grand Medal of Battles."

"And that medal is the insignia that the trainer is a worthy Pokémon Master." Gary finished explaining.

"Wow, that sounds awesome." Ash said with excitement. "Have any trainers compete in these challenge battles?"

"Of course Ash. But while many trainers compete the challenges battles, only a few won a medal. Truth be told only one or two Hoenn trainers earned the Grand Medal."

"And that's no cakewalk." Prof. Oak commented.

"Heeeyyy…, that sounds like it's my kind of liking to compete in those challenging battles." Ash said with firm confidence. Ash then turns to his Pokémon. "Hey Pikachu, Hawlucha, what do say? You feel like you're ready to face a whole new kind of challenge and battle?" Pikachu and Hawlucha happily agree. "Alright, then it's settled. We're going to Hoenn and compete for those challenge battles. I'll let Mom know about it."

"There he goes." Gary speaks up to his grandpa, "Off to another journey to hone his Pokémon Master skills."

"Yes," Prof. Oak replies, "whenever he hears this kind of news, nothing stops him. Ever since he became a Pokémon trainer, he always kept battling other trainers and compete in Pokémon leagues to get stronger and fulfill his dream to become a Pokémon master."

Clemont and Bonnie appeared next to Ash as the two speaks to him.

"And Ash," Clemont says, "we'll come along with ya too. We both like to see what the world of Pokémon has in store of both of us."

"Yeah!" Bonnie cheered, "I love to see more Pokémon that we haven't seen in Kalos." Dedenne agrees with Bonnie.

"Alright Clemont and Bonnie!" Ash said with excitement, "You guys are going to love Hoenn. I know this because I traveled in Hoenn."

"We didn't know that." Clemont.

"And hey, we might run into Serena again." Bonnie stated, "Serena mentioned she will compete those Pokémon Contests in Hoenn. Maybe will see her when we get over there."

"You're right. I think she'll be astounded to see us again."

"Then it's settled Ash." Prof. Oak speaks to him, "To get started, head over to Littleroot Town where Prof. Birch will guide you for your start on the Master Challenge Battles."

"Right Professor." Ash said.

While Ash is excited to participate in the challenge battles in Hoenn, Elle, Jude, and Milla got together and talked in a quiet conversation.

"Did you all see the battle to the end?" Jude speaks to his two friends.

"Sure did," Milla replies, "It was a whole new battling style I've never seen in my life. Yet, I find it very intrigued about it. Elle, what do you think?"

But Jude and Milla noticed that Elle wasn't paying attention but instead thinking about something. Awestruck by the Pokémon battle, something caught Elle's mind that sparked inside her. It felt to her that she would…

"Elle?" Jude speaks up. Elle heard Jude and snaps out of her thinking moment. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elle replies, "What did you guys say?"

"About the battle Ash and his friend had." Milla says, "What do you think?"

"That Pokémon battle? I thought that was surprisingly amazing how they battle each other with their Pokémon pets like that. It was like a fierce duel, but something thrilling at the same time. Don't you think?" Jude and Milla looked at each other after Elle's suggestion, and the two agreed.

"Excuse me you three." But Elle and her friends' secret conversation were interrupted when Misty spoke to them. The trio heard and see Misty, with Brock and Tracey, appearing before the other world guys. "If I remember correctly, you guys are looking for someone here in Pallet Town, correct?"

"Yes, that's right." Jude responded.

"Then tell us." Brock speaks, "Maybe we can help. Who are you looking for?"

But Brock's question got the trio to widen their eyes in fright. The fact is that they lied about searching for a person in Pallet Town only to follow Ash as the trio's lead. But they can't stall for long, so…

"Um…, we're looking for…, um… Rollo…" Elle shyly responded.

But Misty, Brock, and Tracey turned puzzled when Elle said the false name. The name 'Rollo' Elle called is from her cat back in her homeworld.

"Rollo?" Tracey said in little confusion, "I don't remember or heard a guy named 'Rollo' living here in Pallet Town."

"Me neither." Misty follows.

"Could you be mistaken by another name or something?" Brock wondered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ash questions as he, Gary, and the rest of the gang approached the others and the trio.

"These guys are looking for a person named Rollo." Misty answers to the gang.

"Uh, Rollo?" Ash pondered.

"Odd, that's the first time I've heard that name." Gary said in little bewilderedness.

"Hmm, in fact, I don't recall having trainers I've met have the name Rollo in my database." Prof. Oak stated as he crosses his arms. "Nor I don't remember any citizen here in Pallet Town that has the name Rollo."

Elle, Jude, and Milla now became more frightened since their cover-up is starting to weaken. "Something's off." Bonnie said as she makes a firm face, "Just what're you up to?" Bonnie suspicious attitude got Elle and her friends startled.

"What do you mean Bonnie?" Clemont asked.

"Well, how can you three not know what a Pokémon is? Everybody here knows a what Pokémon is. Even I know what's a Pokémon when I was much younger in preschool."

"Come to think of it," Clemont speaks, "Bonnie and I also noticed that you weren't engaged watching Ash and Gary's battle as if you never saw a Pokémon battle not before, but never in your life. It's natural for all of us humans to be tempted and amazed in a Pokémon battle."

Elle, Jude, and Milla are now very concerned as the Pokémon people's suspicions are onto the other world trio.

"Also," Ash speaks up, "Why did you tell the name Rollo right now instead of telling us back in Viridian City?"

"Just who are guys?" Gary asks.

Elle, Jude, and Milla looked at each other with little concern looks on their faces. They know the truth is bound to be told, so… "Well everyone," Elle slowly speaks up, "You see…"

The Pokémon people listened, and so did Pikachu and Hawlucha.

_**WHIRRR! CLAP!**_ "Pika!"

Suddenly, a mechanical arm and rubber glove grabs Pikachu and being pulled away. Ash, Hawlucha, and everyone else noticed. "Pikachu!" Ash shouted in shock. Pikachu cried for help. "Hey! What's going on?" Then a trio's evil laugh broke out, and Ash recognized those evil laughs. They can only be…

"Prepare for trouble, for we're back for your Pikachu."

"Make it double, that is true blue to you."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"So, surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffett!"

It was none other than the notorious trio Team Rocket who always invade to steal Pikachu. The trio are high in the sky in a Meowth hot air balloon with a mechanical arm hanging underneath the balloon's basket. And the arm is attached to the rubber glove that's holding onto Pikachu.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted in anger.

"You guys again!?" Gary shouted in irked, "I thought you given up after so many defeats and failures from us."

"Pal-lease!" Jessie mocked, "Team Rocket doesn't know the meaning of surrender."

"Neither rain nor snow, Team Rocket will still keep going on stealing your Pikachu and other rare Pokémon." James stated.

"Dat's right you dopes!" Meowth agreed.

"Wobbu! Wobbu!" Wobbuffett said.

"Of all the… You guys will never learn!" Misty shouted in anger.

"I can't believe they are _still_ after Pikachu." Clemont said while being irritated.

"Enough is enough, Team Rocket!" Bonnie pouted.

"You're right," James speaks up, "enough _is_ enough when we pilfer all these Pokémon here at the professor's lab."

"We're not going to let you do that!" Tracey yelled.

"I will not let you guys get away with it!" Prof. Oak said in rage.

While the Pokémon people are furious for Team Rocket's invasion and attempt for the stealing, Elle, Jude, and Milla pondered of the situation.

"What's going on?" Elle questioned, "And what's Team Rocket?"

Brock answers to the other world trio, "They're bad guys that try steal Pokémon whether it's wild or from its trainer. They steal them for evil purposes."

"Is that so?" Milla speaks.

"Of course it is so, Blonde." Jessie replies to Milla, "Now if you excuse us, we got some thieving to do."

"That's not going to happen!" Ash shouted back, "Hawlucha, go and use High Jump Kick!" Hawlucha heard its trainer and jumps towards Team Rocket's balloon.

"This one's in the bag!" Meowth said as he pulls out a remote control and presses a button.

After pressing the button, another mechanic arm and glove appeared and snatches Hawlucha immobilizing him. "Hawlucha! No!" Ash shouted in shock.

"Thanks for giving us another one of your valuable Pokémon." James said evilly.

"Don't worry Ash," Gary says, "we got your back." He pulled out a Pokéball and ready to call out one of his Pokémon.

"Right, let's help." Brock speaks. He and every Pokémon person got a Pokéball that are about to summon one of their Pokémon. They are about to call out their Pokémon, except…

"Not so fast twerps!" Meowth interrupted and presses another button. This time a huge vacuum appeared and starts its suction. With tremendous power from Team Rocket's vacuum, its suction absorbs all of the trainers' Pokéballs and into a large capsule in the crooks' basket.

"Our Pokémon!" Misty shouted in fear.

"Correction!" Jessie interrupts, "It's _our_ Pokémon." She then makes an evil laugh.

"And now for the lab's Pokéball storage!" James ordered.

"Youse got it Jimmy." Meowth replied.

Meowth pressed another button, and the vacuum's hose extends as it stretches straights towards the lab's building. Its huge wand crashes the lab's wall as it creates a hole leading into the Pokéball storage room. The vacuum started sucking again as it sucks up all the Pokéballs one by one.

"All the Pokéballs!" Prof. Oak shouted in fright.

"They're being taken away!" Tracey yelled.

"We've got to do something!" Prof. Sycamore shouts.

"But how?" Misty yelled in concern. "Team Rocket took all of our Pokéballs!"

"That's it Meowth!" Jessie said with joy, "Keeping sucking!"

"Every last one of them!" James ordered with a big smile.

"Come to Meowth, Pokéballs." Meowth said in a teasing mood.

"Grr… What are we going to do!?" Ash said in anger. He and all the other Pokémon people are in a terrible fix since they don't have any Pokémon to fight back at Team Rocket and defend Oak's lab. The Pokémon people watched hopelessly as all the Pokéballs are being taken away to Team Rocket.

Elle, Jude, and Milla became concerned to see Ash and the others being helpless and Team Rocket successfully stealing the Pokéballs, Pikachu, and Hawlucha. The three looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Jude questioned to his friends. There is no immediate answer, until…

"We have to help them!" Jude and Milla heard Elle's statement. Elle has a serious look on her face. "They saved us, so I think we should save them. And it's our mission to follow Ash in order to save his and our worlds. And right now, Ash is in trouble, so we should help him. Milla, you got to use your magic!"

Milla blinked to hear what Elle said, "But Elle…"

"I know! I know! But we don't have a choice. Ash is our lead, and if we lose him, then we might not able to save our worlds. If that voice says to follow Ash, then maybe he will understand that we are here in his world for a reason. Ash and his friends were very kind and generous to rescue us from our crash-landing, so… we need to owe them a favor. I'm sure Ludger would do the same thing if someone helped him. Milla! Please help Ash."

Milla doesn't know, but Jude pats onto Milla's right shoulder. Milla noticed. "Milla," Jude speaks to her, "Elle's right. We might put Ash in danger if we told the truth about our presence here in this world, but if he's our lead for saving both his and our worlds, then we have to help him."

With Jude serious look, Milla heard every word from her close friend. Milla turns her face to a firm look and understands. She nods to both Jude and Elle. "Right," Milla says, "Will you both back me up?" Elle and Jude smile to hear from Milla.

"That's it Meowth!" Jessie said with excitement.

"Just a little more…" James noted to his comrades.

"I've got it." Meowth responds to his team.

The lab's Pokéball storage was down to about twenty balls left. Just when the lab is about to be empty…

_**FLASH! BOOM!**_ A giant spear of light crashed and damaged the vacuum and made it completely fritz.

Team Rocket screamed in fright, and Ash and his friends gasped of what they all witness.

"Hey! Way to ruin our success of stealing!" Jessie shouted in anger.

"That piece of equipment is expensive ya know!" James said in ire.

"Yeah! Whose did dat!?" Meowth furiously asked.

Ash and his friends looked at each other in confusion.

"That wasn't me you guys." Ash answers in a muddle.

"I didn't do that." Gary stated to everyone.

"Me neither." Misty followed.

"Then who did?" Clemont wonders.

Suddenly, Milla, Jude, and Elle dashed and passed Ash and his friends. The Pokémon people became startled by their sudden appearance. Milla, with Jude and Elle from behind, charged toward Team Rocket. Milla then jumps into the air and brings out her sword. "Wind Lance!" Milla shouted. She swipes her sword horizontally that creates a wind blade and shoots towards Team Rocket's balloon. The wind blade slices and rips a hole on the crooks' balloon. Team Rocket's balloon suddenly deflates and starts to fall straight toward the ground. The goons screamed in fright, and the turbulence of the falling balloon causes the gloves to release Pikachu and Hawlucha. The two Pokémon and the crooks kept falling toward the ground. Team Rocket crashed to the ground making a loud impact sound. Elle catches Pikachu, and Jude caught Hawlucha. Milla lands safely back on the ground.

"You okay there buddy?" Elle asks Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon happily responds.

"Pikachu! Hawlucha!" Ash shouted. He and his friends approach to Elle and her friends, and Ash is happy to see his two Pokémon freed from Team Rocket. Pikachu and Hawlucha went Ash with big smiles on their faces. "I'm glad you guys are alright."

"But I must know." Gary speaks up, "Milla, how did you perform that attack?"

"Well," Milla replies, "the thing is—"

"HEY!" Jessie shouted in great anger. She got Milla, Ash, and everyone else's attention. The gang sees Team Rocket popping out from the deflated balloon. Team Rocket is in a furious mood.

"How dare you destroy our balloon!" Jessie said in great ire.

"You may have ruined our expensive stuff, but we still got your Pokémon." James stated.

"Dat's right!" Meowth agrees.

"Oh yeah?" Ash said in little anger, "Will see about that. Get ready you two." Pikachu and Hawlucha prepared themselves for a battle.

"Gourgeist come out!" Jessie called, and her pumpkin Pokémon appeared.

"Inkay I choose you!" James shouted as he brought out his revolving Pokémon.

The two goons' Pokémon are ready and waiting for their trainer's orders.

Ash starts to call to Pikachu, "Okay Pikachu, use your—"

"Hold on Ash!" Milla interrupted causing Ash and Pikachu to flinch. "I will take care of these criminals. Jude, back me up in case, and Elle, watch over Ash and the others." Elle and Jude nodded in understanding. Milla got into their fighting stances as she has her sword in front of her body.

"Alright Gourgeist, Use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. And Gourgeist charges and shoots a dark aura ball.

"Inkay, use Psybeam!" James ordered. Inkay charges its power and shoots a psychic and aura beam.

The two attacks are then heading straight toward Milla. As the incoming attacks are closing in on the two young adults… "Gnome!" Milla called out. In a flash, a huge rock wall appeared and blocked the attacks. Once the Shadow Ball and Psybeam are gone, the rock wall disappears into thin air like magic. Milla still stands in perfect condition with a firm a look on her face. Team Rocket gasped.

"Haaahhh!? How did she do that!?" Jessie said in shock.

"She didn't use any Pokémon to create that wall." James stated while being surprised.

"It's like she use some sort of magic." Meowth said scarily.

But Ash and his friends are also surprised by Milla's action.

"Hey, where did that wall come from?" Brock wondered.

"How did she create that wall without using any of her Pokémon?" Misty asked.

There is no answer, but Milla then waves her arm to the side as a summons signal. And in a flash, her Great Four Spirits, Sylph, Efreet, Undine, and Gnome appeared to the visible and floated next to Milla. The four spirits, with aggressive looks, stared at Team Rocket.

"Look at that." Clemont said in great awe. All the Pokémon people are amazed to see the spirits in front of their view.

"Are those… Pokémon?" Prof. Sycamore wonders while being enthralled.

"Impossible," Prof. Oak declared, "I've studied a lot of different species of Pokémon, but nothing like those creatures."

"Then…, what exactly are they?" Tracey questions.

Team Rocket became more shocked to witness Milla's spirits.

"What the…!? Are those legendary Pokémon!?" Jessie panickily shouted.

"They look like it, but I don't tink so." Meowth replied in fright.

"Well, then I have one theory in mind what to say…" James speaks up while being surprised.

"And what's that/dat?" Jessie and Meowth asked in sync.

"Could that woman and those mysterious beings contain real magic?"

"Magic!?" Jessie said in great shock.

"You mean like wizardry or witch magic!?" Meowth said in tremor.

"Now then, begone you evil beings." Milla commanded in a firm tone. Milla, with the help of the Great Four spirits, concentrated and combined their magical powers and created a huge magic circle floating behind them. Then four different color magic circle, red, yellow, blue, and green, appeared within the big magic circle. Milla gave the command, "Elemental Mastery!" In a flash, streams shot out from the small magic circles and are sent towards Team Rocket's Pokémon.

Gourgeist and Inkay panicked as the magic streams got close to them and made a big _POW!_ The two villain Pokémon were pushed back towards Team Rocket as the three screamed in fright of the incoming attacks. As Milla's magical attack gets close…

_**KAABOOOOOM!**_

Once again, Team Rocket is flying high into the atmosphere.

"All that hard work we defeated Team Flare and we still ended up not stealing any Pokémon!?" Jessie complained.

"As usual, we're just bound to fly like _soar_ losers. The boss doesn't like this that we mess up something today." Meowth noted.

"Ah, not true Meowth." James remarked. He got Jessie and Meowth curious in confusion. James then pulled out a gadget and shows to his two comrades. "I took the liberty to record and film that magical twerpette before we got blasted. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jessie and Meowth smiled in awe after what James cunningly did and know what the crooks are going to do next.

"If the boss sees this…" Jessie said with a grin.

"I like the sound of dat." Meowth said in glee.

"Wobbuffett." the patient Pokémon saluted.

"We're blasting off with great results!" "Wobbuffett!" _**Ding!**_

Once Team Rocket is finally gone, all is left is the damaged balloon and the container filled with the stolen Pokéballs. Ash, Prof. Oak, and all the Pokémon people went to the container and unlocked its hood. They looked inside the container to see all the Pokéballs are still in one piece. The Pokémon people smiled.

"Thank goodness." Misty said in relief, "Every Pokéball are still here."

The gang then started to retrieve back their own Pokéballs.

"I'm glad I got my Pokémon back." Ash with delight.

"Pika." Pikachu said with an agreement.

"Me too." Gary agrees also.

"I got my Pokéballs back." Clemont said as he got his Pokéballs.

"Mine too." Brock said.

"And it's all thanks to her." Prof. Oak stated as he turns to Milla and her friends.

Milla and her loyal spirits looked at each other with grins on their faces. "Well done, team." Milla said with grace. The four spirits winked and smiled in response.

"Awesome as ever you guys!" Elle said with joy.

"That's the great Maxwell for ya." Jude complemented.

"Your flattery is too much you two." Milla said with a little shyness.

The three other world people continue to smile until the Pokémon people appeared before them. The Pokémon residents have concern looked on their faces. Elle, Jude, and Milla know what kids and the professors are thinking, and the other world people are worried. The Great Four are also worried too.

"So…, what was that all about?" Gary said in wonder and little shock.

"And who are those magical creatures next to you?" Clemont asked.

Elle, Jude, and Milla, including the Great Four spirits, didn't instantly respond but kept a worried look on their faces.

"Alright you guys," Bonnie said in great suspicion, "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah, just who are guys…, really?" Ash asked in great curiosity. His pal Pikachu tilted his head in wonder too.

"Before we can tell you…" Jude speaks softly while being a bit concerned, "can you do us a big favor?"

"And what's that?" Prof. Oak questions.

"Can you guys keep good a secret?" Milla asked.

Ash and all his friends ponder what Milla said as they all looked at each other.

* * *

Later that afternoon as all the Pokéballs are safely returned into the lab's storage and everyone is in Prof. Oak's main computer lab.

"**WHAAAAAAATT!?**"

"You guys… are from another world!?" Bonnie said in great shock.

"That's right." Milla said. "That's why we don't know about this world, the world of Pokémon you called it."

"We're very sorry we lied to you." Jude said while rubbing the back of his head. "We were only trying to blend in this world's society so we wouldn't be suspicious. But I guess the truth is bound to reveal soon."

"It's just that, we all agree that you Ash and your friends wouldn't get involve in our mission." Elle said and followed up.

"What mission is that?" Ash asked.

"An enemy from our world has infiltrated into your world." Milla stated with a firm look on her face. The Pokémon people gasped in surprise to hear what Milla stated.

"This world of yours, what is it?" Prof. Oak said with curiosity.

"We live in a mixed world called Reize Maxia and Elympios." Jude stated, "It's similar to your world, but we humans and spirits carry this life force called 'mana' that gives this magical energy life. And we have creatures like this world, but…," Jude noticed Dedenne popping out of Bonnie's bag and sits on top of her head. Bonnie noticed Dedenne's presence and smiles. "…yours is more adorable than ours."

"Uh…, what does that mean?" Misty asked.

"Err…, never mind about that," Elle interrupted in an awkward mood, "But right now, we are here to deal with an enemy that escaped into this Pokémon world."

"What is this enemy you're talking about?" Tracey asked.

"There these shadowy and wild figures called catalysts that possess dark and hostile power." Milla explained, "They once created these distorted and disorder spaces called fractured dimensions where the catalysts are the primary source of the fractured dimensions' existence. The fractured dimensions' existence almost caused a catastrophic event, but a good friend and ally of ours named Ludger helped us and eradicated all the fractured dimensions and the catalysts. Ludger sacrificed his life to Origin in order to pass his trial and eliminate all the fractured dimensions once and for all."

"Origin?" Prof. Sycamore said in wonder.

"Origin is a great spirit back in our world that tested us humans that if we are worthy to live in peace and harmony, even if we carry the impurities and sins we have in our hearts." Jude stated. "Ludger's sacrifice for Elle showed enough proof to Origin that humans can move forward striving to become better people no matter what wrongful actions we've done."

"You said this Ludger guy sacrificed his life for Elle." Gary noted, "Why Elle?"

Jude and Milla looked away for a moment, but Milla speaks the truth. "Because…, Elle is once a catalyst."

"What!?" The Pokémon people said in shock.

"In truth everyone," Jude speaks, "Unlike the other catalysts, Elle is a special catalyst that can walk through both the real world and the fractured dimensions alternately. Elle has what is called the Chromatus power that can destroy the fractured dimensions. But if the Chromatus power is used abusively, then the result is the wielder of that power can turn themselves into a catalyst. To save Elle from turning into a catalyst, our late friend Ludger, who also wields the Chromatus power, turn himself into a catalyst in granting his wish and completing Origin's trial. Because of Ludger's regretful yet righteous sacrifice, all the fractured dimensions are gone for good, and Elle lived on as a normal living girl."

Tracey ponders a thought and begins to speak, "Huh, you said that these fractured dimensions are like a parallel world that affects your real world. And if they're supposed to be destroyed, doesn't that mean that Elle…"

"You got it, Tracey…" Milla speaks and Elle becomes worried, "In other words, Elle… wasn't supposed to exist in our real world. The fractured dimensions and the catalysts are meant to be eliminated, but once we discovered that Elle also possesses the Chromatus powers and turning into a catalyst, we've become stunned and couldn't fulfill that purpose. But thanks to Ludger, Elle is now living happily with me, Jude, and all of our friends."

"Well, that's very good to hear that you're living wonderfully, Elle." Misty said with a calm grin.

"_Daw_, it's nothing much." Elle said with little shyness.

"But right now, the problem." Jude interrupted in a firm tone, "After Ludger's sacrifice, Origin erased all the fractured dimensions and catalysts as he said. At least, that's what we expected."

"Why, what happened now?" Brock asked.

"For some strange reason, the catalysts have reincarnated back to life and are wreaking havoc." Milla stated, "We don't know how that's possible, but we know for sure is that they will bring harm to anyone whoever encounters them."

Prof. Oak then becomes more curious about the situation the other world people are involved. The professor then speaks up, "Let me ask you something. How did you come to our world in the first place?"

Elle answers for Prof. Oak. "We were in this spirit realm until a magic portal appeared during our fight with the catalysts." Elle stated, "They escaped into the portal and we followed them. And the next thing we know, we wound up in this Pokémon world."

"A portal?" Gary wondered.

"Our arrival to this world didn't have a smooth landing though…" Jude said in little concern.

"Yeah," Elle continues to speak, "After we after made it through the portal, we were in the sky and falling right down towards this world."

"I used Sylph to use her wind powers to slow our falling, but we still made a crash landing." Milla stated.

At that moment, Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie blinked in realization.

"Hey wait a minute…," Clemont speaks up, "Then could that mysterious comet or asteroid that we saw earlier is…"

"Yeah Bro," Bonnie answered, "It must've been Elle and her friends falling down towards us and near those trees."

"Boy," Ash said in relief, "are we lucky we saw and found you guys when you crash-landed in our world."

"Yes Ash," Milla gracefully said and smiled, "as the great spirit Maxwell, I thank you and your friends for saving me, Jude, and Elle."

"Spirit?" Prof. Sycamore said in curiosity, "Is that what you are, controlling those mystic powers we witnessed earlier when you battle Team Rocket?"

"Well technically, I more of half a spirit and half a human, but my loyal great spirits are no lie to you, everyone."

"Speaking of," Prof. Oak, "May I have a good look at your 'spirits' you say?"

Milla becomes concern of Oak's question. "I'm not sure if that's…"

"Don't worry," Brock said and comforts Milla, "All of us here are very responsible and loyal to keep good secrets to anyone. So please, show us who they are."

Milla gets one good look at the Pokémon people's faces. In her perspective, she knows their feelings and words are honest. Milla calmly grins. "Alright then." Milla then stands up into position. The Pokémon citizens anticipate the outcome. Milla then closed her eyes, and she waves her right arm from in front of her torso all the way to the side. In a flash, the great spirits Undine, Sylph, Efreet, and Gnome appeared next to her. The Pokémon people became awed. "These are my loyal spirits called the Great Four."

"The Great Four…?" Ash said in a little shock, "Wow…"

"Pika…" Pikachu said in little amazement.

Gary speaks, "How fascinating. I thought they are unknown Pokémon we haven't heard of at first."

"We are not Pokémon young ones." Undine replies calmly. The Pokémon gang became startled when Undine spoke. "We are magical guardians to serve and protect our lord Milla Maxwell, and to provide and achieve order for our lord, the mana spirits, and the living people back in our world."

"Whoa! You can talk?" Misty said in a little shock.

"Of course we can." Sylph speaks, "We're not the silent types."

"Wow!" Bonnie said in great excitement, "This is more amazing than the movies."

"Ne! Ne! Ne!" Dedenne agrees.

"My stars," Prof. Oak said with a little shock, "this gets surprising every minute. Tell me, who are you, spirits?"

"As Milla Maxwell mentioned, we are her loyal spirits: The Great Four." Efreet stated, "I'm Efreet, the great spirit of fire."

"Please to meet your acquaintance. I'm Undine, the great spirit of water." she said as she bowed.

"The name's Sylph, the great spirit of wind." she greeted and winks with a peace sign.

"And I'm Gnome, the great spirit of earth." he said with a smile.

"Please to meet you great spirits." Prof. Oak replies and greeted. "You might already know, but I'm Prof. Oak, a worldwide known professor who knows intelligently about Pokémon."

"We all know." Undine calmly said and gracefully grins, "you guys are also named Gary, Tracey, Prof. Sycamore, Misty, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie, and of course Ash and Pikachu."

"Huh? How did you know our names?" Tracey asked in a little suprise.

"Yeah, this is the first time we met." Brock followed up.

"Well, truth be told, we've met you guys already, but not visible to you at first." Sylph stated.

"For our protection, we've remained hidden to anyone's sight to prevent us from being exposed and harm." Efreet detailed, "But we use spiritual mind interactions to communicate with our master Milla and vice versa."

"I see," Clemont said as he straightens his glasses, "we just couldn't see you guys at first."

"More importantly," Gnome speaks up, "We're glad and lucky to find you Ash Ketchum when we arrived here in this world."

"Uh, why me?" Ash said in wonder.

"Because Ash," Milla speaks, "you're our only hope and lead to save both your world and our world."

"Wha…? I'm your lead? But how's that possible?"

Jude then starts to speak, "It may sound strange, but…" Jude then explained the reason for Ash being the other world people's lead.

The Pokémon people blinked after hearing Jude's statement.

"Really?" Misty said in surprise, "A mysterious voice?"

"It sounds like this 'mysterious voice' you call it means serious business." Prof. Sycamore stated.

"And that voice told to you guys to follow Ash as your lead to save both our worlds?" Gary commented in question.

"That's correct, Gary." Elle answers.

"Then that explains why you wanted to follow us back at Viridian City." Clemont said.

"I thought something was Corphishy about you guys following us." Bonnie said with a stern look on her face. Elle ponders what _Corphishy_ means.

"Ash," Milla speaks again, "by the great Maxwell, all of us are in your debt to save our worlds from the escaped catalysts."

"Uh gosh," Ash said in little embarrassment, "I don't know what to say…, except I have no clue of where to start. I mean if I'm your lead, how am I supposed to know where your enemy is and where to guide?"

"We were actually thinking the same thing too." Elle commented. "I mean, not to say something rude, but we didn't think a kid like you can help our situation."

"Hey, you're a kid too, Elle." Ash said in little irritation.

Just then, everyone heard a beeping sound coming from the lab's living room. "Oh, it seems I've got an email." Prof. Oak said. "Tracey, would you do me a favor and get that for me?"

"Sure thing, Profess." Tracey replies. He then heads over into the living room.

Prof. Oak then turns to everyone and makes a thought. "Well, from the way I see, it seems we are in a situation that's going to be a great impact to both the Pokémon world and your world." the professor stated. Everyone in the lab heard Oak. "If this enemy you Elle, Jude, Milla, and the great spirits claimed is going to be a problem and a menace, then we all must take great precautions to prevent tragedy befalling on both worlds. I'll do my best too in using my power and skills to help anything I can to prevent these catalysts you called from taking over our world. And my best assistant Tracey will help too."

"Count me in too, Gramps." Gary followed, "Me and my Pokémon will do our very best to protect both our worlds."

"I'll do my best too." Prof. Sycamore agrees.

"Don't forget about us." Misty said with confidence. She and Brock stood up with sureness.

"You can depend on us." Brock claims.

"And I don't know if I'm going to be much of help considering that I'm your lead," Ash speaks, "but I will help too, for both our world and your world." Pikachu agrees with Ash with a cheerful mood.

"We'll both help out too." Clemont said with a grin. Bonnie and Dedenne both agree with Clemont with a nod.

With such confident and compassionate attitudes, Elle, Jude, Milla, and the great spirits are awestruck by the Pokémon peoples' kind hearts. The other world gang then grin for the Pokémon gang of their sympathetic action.

"Thanks everyone." Jude acknowledged Ash and the gang, "your kind and righteous deeds are a big help for both us and you guys."

"Indeed," Milla agrees, "we need all the help we can get." Elle and the great spirits are smiled in response for Ash and the gang's act of kindness.

Elle then stopped grinning and makes a concern look on her face. She then speaks, "So uh…, now that everyone knows about us and our reason here in this Pokémon world, where do we go now?" With that question, everybody in the room became a little bewildered. "All we know for sure is that you Ash are our only lead to help us."

"Yeah," Ash replies with still little concern, "but…, I still don't have any clue of how to help you guys."

"One last thing I remembered," Jude speaks up, "did you happen to see our other friends named Elize, Alvin, Leia, and Rowen as well?"

"No, we haven't." Gary replies, "In fact, that's the first time I've heard those names."

"Are you looking for them?" Prof. Oak asks.

"Yes," Jude answers, "you see, during our travel through the portal from our world to this Pokémon world, we also have more friends with us, but we got separated. So I'm thinking our friends have made it through into this world, but are lost somewhere out there."

The Pokémon people blinked again in surprise. But citizens became concerned again.

"We wish we could help," Misty speaks, "but we have no idea where your friends are."

"You're the only ones we know that you came from another world." Brock stated.

It was then Jude, Milla, and Elle became worried again thinking about their other friends. "We need to hurry and find them before they get into any more danger." Jude claimed.

"Right Jude," Milla replies, "But since we're new to this world, I don't know where to start."

"Well, we've gotta do something." Elle complained.

Everyone in the computer are all troubled… "PROFESSOR!" Tracey shouted and appeared in the computer room. Everyone else is startled by Tracey's scream.

"Tracey? What's wrong?" Prof. Oak asked.

"It's an urgent message…from Prof. Birch!"

"Prof. Birch?"

Tracey quickly went up to a computer that has a big display monitor. Tracey types and presses buttons on the computer's dashboard. Once processed and setup, the monitor displays Prof. Birch in his lab. Everyone sees Prof. Birch on the screen.

"Prof. Oak? Can you read me?" Birch asked.

"Prof. Birch," Oak replies, "long time no see. What's wrong? Tracey said it is urgent."

"It is! Strange things are happening here in Hoenn, and when I said strange, I mean odd mysterious and dark unknown beings that are scouring across our region."

"Unknown beings you say?"

"Yes, take a look at this that's right here in Littleroot Town. Sending image now." Prof. Birch then types on his computer and uploads the image on Oak's screen.

When the footage image appeared on Oak's computer screen, the picture showed a dark shadowy figure with red eyes and red lines on its body.

"What is that?" Ash asked in a little shock.

But Jude, Milla, her great spirits, and Elle widen their eyes in shock to know that the image displays… "A Catalyst!" the other world people shouted in sync.

Ash and the rest of the gang heard the other world people's shout as they became wary. "So that's a catalyst?" Gary said in surprise.

"Then it seems the enemy from the other world as started to make their first move." Prof. Sycamore noted.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Prof. Birch asked he appeared on the computer screen again.

"We'll explain that later." Oak replies with a stern tone, "What's your status report right now, Birch?"

"Well, it started to attack around town for a moment, but then we lost track of it and it vanished. It'll probably show up again for more terrorizing. The reason I'm calling you professor is because maybe your knowledge knows about this unidentified creature of how we can stop it before it starts in its aggressive mode again."

"Well, you're in luck Birch. There are some people here who know about those… things, and how they can get rid of them. But, the best way to solve your problem is to send these specialists over to the Hoenn region as soon as possible."

"Understood, then I'll be waiting for them, and please hurry."

"Roger that, over and out." Then Prof. Oak disconnects the communication line on the computer.

"Wait a minute Professor," Elle speaks up, "does that mean that—"

"That's right, Elle. All of you guys are going to the Hoenn region. That will be your start."

Once Elle, Jude, Milla, and her spirits heard what Oak stated, the other world heroes make confirmed looks on their faces. "Then that's where we'll head." Milla said, "We'll stop those catalysts before they increase their strength and take over our worlds." Elle, Jude, and the Great Four agree with Milla with a nod.

"And you can count on us." Ash speaks as he, Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie appeared in front of the other world people. "Since we're going to Hoenn too, we can all go together. And we promise to help you guys for both our worlds. Plus, you'll need a guide to show you around in the Hoenn region." Pikachu completely agrees with Ash's statement.

"This is going to be great!" Bonnie said with excitement, "We're going on another journey in Hoenn, _and_ we're going to save the world." Dedenne completely agrees with Bonnie with a great cheer.

"Just remember not to get yourself into a lot of trouble." Clemont warns his little sister.

"Touché, Bro."

Ash then realizes something, and he then turns to his two old but best friends Misty and Brock. "Hey you two," Ash speaks to his two best friends, "why don't you come along with us as well."

"I wish Ash," Misty replies with little concern, "but I've got my hands full as the Cerulean gym leader to battle many trainers for a Cerulean gym badge. I need to go back home soon for the trainers waiting to battle me."

"And I would love to travel with you in Hoenn again Ash," Brock says with little worry, "but I'm too busy fulfilling my dream to become the best Pokémon doctor."

"Well, that's a shame…" Ash said in little disappointment.

"Hey, don't sweat it. You do have Clemont and Bonnie traveling with ya."

"And you also have your new and other world friends traveling with you in Hoenn." Gary stated.

"You're right you guys." Ash said understanding his old friends' point-of-view. "I don't care who's traveling with me. As long as they're good buddies of mine and I know, then they are my best friends."

"Pika!" Pikachu agrees with a cheer.

"Then Ash, everyone," Prof. Oak speaks up, "I wish you guys best of luck on your journey and mission in the Hoenn region."

"We'll be cheering you on your incredible adventure." Tracey said with a wink and thumb's up.

"You can be sure of that." Prof. Sycamore agrees.

"And I'm rooting for you too, Ashy-boy." Gary cheekily praised.

Ash nods acknowledging his old friends' compliments. He then turns to his Kalos friends and the other world people with his confident look on his face. "Alright gang," Ash said in a firm manner, "let's head over to the Hoenn region." Ash's companions agree with a nod.

"One question?" Elle speaks up, "How do we get to the Hoenn region?"

"Ah, leave that to me." Prof. Oak answers calmly.

* * *

Later that sunset afternoon, Ash and everyone else arrived at the docks in Vermillion City. There Ash, his Kalos friends, Elle, Jude, and Milla are about to board a huge ferry that leads to the Hoenn region. Before Ash and his gang are about to board, the gang gets one last good look and goodbye to their old friends before leaving.

"Good luck again, my dear Ash." Mrs. Ketchum said with a grin, "You know that I'm always cheering you no matter how far apart we are."

"Thanks, Mom." Ash replies with a smile.

"We wish you the best of luck in competing the Master Challenge Battles." Gary said.

"Stay strong and keep your battling skills up." Prof. Oak stated.

"I will." Ash replies.

"Clemont and Bonnie," Tracey speaks, "Have fun in the Hoenn region. You'll encounter many Pokémon that aren't in the Kalos region."

"Thanks Tracey," Clemont replies and straightens his glasses, "we will have a great journey with Ash, and our new friends in Hoenn."

"_Mmm_… I can't wait to see what cute Pokémon we will encounter in Hoenn." Bonnie said with excitement.

"Ne! Ne!" Dedenne happily shouted.

"And Jude, Milla, and Elle," Prof. Sycamore speaks to them, "we all wish you guys the best of luck in saving both our worlds."

"Thanks Professor," Jude says back with a grin, "We'll do our very best to stop the catalysts from taking over this Pokémon world and our world."

"You can depend on us." Elle cheerfully said.

"Thank you, everyone," Milla gracefully speaks, "your kind and supporting words will help us achieve our mission. And we'll make sure look out for each other in safe and good care."

"Speaking of care," Brock abruptly speaks as he approached in front of Milla and grabbed her hands again. She became a little startled by Brock's sudden appearance. "I was thinking of staying here in Kanto, but a pretty woman like you needs a doctor to heal and care your beautiful feminine look. I treat Pokémon with extra medical care, but you Milla…I will give the special treatment you'll ever receive."

_**Yoink! **_"What you need is a self-control treatment, Doctor." Misty said in irritation as she pulls Brock's ear.

"Milla! My love! Ow! Not the ear!"

Everybody felt awkward by Brock's silly love attitude.

"I still think you're like him." Clemont said to his little sister.

"I said I'm not like him." Bonnie pouted again.

"I still don't understand him." Elle said feeling a bit obstinate.

"And yet, he still knows how to compliment a girl." Milla said with a calm grin.

"Now I don't understand you, Milla." Ash said in little embarrassment.

With everyone already said their partings, Ash and his gang got on board of the ferry as it's blowhorn sounded off indicating that the ship is leaving. After the gang is on board, Ash and his friends went up to the deck of the ferry and got to the edge to see Ash's old friends, the professors, and his mother. The adventurers waved goodbye to Kanto people, and vice versa.

"See ya guys!" Ash called.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Take care Ash!" Misty shouted back.

"Goodbye Milla, my love!" Brock cried.

"See ya Ash!" Gary shouted, "And good luck again!"

"Good luck!" Prof. Oak cheered, "And have fun!"

"Will all be rooting for you!" Tracey called.

"And don't worry!" Prof. Sycamore shouts, "I'll let your father know you're going on another incredible journey."

"Thanks Professor!" Clemont happily shouted.

"See you later!" Bonnie gleefully yelled.

"Ne! Ne! Ne!" Dedenne happily screamed.

The big ferry continues to sail towards the sunset horizon while Prof. Oak and everyone else watches the huge boat sail away. Mrs. Ketchum feels calm and happy wishing her son a fantastic adventure in Hoenn again. "Take care, Ash." Mrs. Ketchum says to herself.

Back on the ferry, Ash and all his friends are looking out towards the horizons as they head to the Hoenn region.

Ash makes a confident look on his face as he speaks, "Yeah, watch out you guys, because Ash Ketchum is ready to face the Master Challenge Battles."

"Pika-chu!" the mouse agrees with confidence.

"And I can't wait to see what Pokémon we'll encounter in Hoenn." Clemont said with a grin.

"Me too!" Bonnie followed.

Jude, Milla, and Elle looked out to the horizon with a thought in their minds.

"I'm a bit worried." Jude said in concern.

"Me too." Elle agrees with Jude, "I don't know what's waiting for us when we get to Hoenn."

"And I hope we can find the rest of our friends as well." Milla said with little anxiety.

"Don't worry you three." Ash speaks to the other world people. He also got the trio's attention. "I know a lot about Hoenn, and me, Clemont, and Bonnie will help you out saving both our world and your world." Clemont and Bonnie agrees Ash with a nod.

"Thanks Ash." Milla said kindly, "You and your friends' support make a big help to us stopping the catalysts. And after all, you're our guide and lead to helping us."

And everyone looks back at the sunset horizon.

_Now that Jude, Milla, and Elle have revealed their purpose in the Pokémon world to Ash and his friends, our heroes head to the Hoenn region where Ash will compete the Master Challenge Battles and stopping the catalysts that will take over the world. What new adventures will await for our heroes in Hoenn?_

**To Be Continued**


End file.
